My Best Friends are Monsters 2
by emmydisney17
Summary: Phoebe, after the lastest visit from her 'Big Brothers' aka, Oozma Kappa, decides to bring her friends into the monster world for a big surprise for the monsters. However, their apperance scares the monster filled city to death and the OKs have to not only charade the disguised kids back home but dodge a band of evil monster and a monster hunter who is on the loose and on the prowl
1. Cast

**My Best Friends are Monsters 2**

**Cast**

**Humans**

**Phoebe Therse (Magic School Bus)**

**Keesha Franklin (Magic School Bus)**

**Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus)**

**Wanda Li (Magic School Bus)**

**Ralphie Tennelli (Magic School Bus)**

**Tim Jamal (Magic School Bus)**

**Carlos Ramon (Magic School Bus)**

**Arnold Perlstein (Magic School Bus)**

**William Li (Magic School Bus)**

**Mikey Ramon (Magic School Bus)**

**Eva, Dorothy Ann's little sister (Magic School bus)**

**And all the kids parents (Magic School bus)**

**Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast)**

* * *

**The Monsters**

**Sulley (Monsters Inc movies)**

**Mike (Monsters Inc Movies)**

**Terry and Terri (Monsters university)**

**Don (Monsters University)**

**Art (Monsters University)**

**Squishy (Monsters University)**

**Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University)**

**More ideas open**

* * *

**The Evil Monsters**

**Randall Boggs (Both Monsters Inc movies)**

**Henry J Waternoose (Monsters Inc)**

**Johnny Worthington III (Monsters University)**


	2. The OKs visit Phoebe

**My Best Friends are Monsters 2**

**Chapter One: The OKs visit Phoebe**

_"I had always believed that there were monsters in my closet since i was a small child. But i had never imagined that one day i would actually become best friends with a group of monsters who live in a world parallel to our own. It had pratically been almost a whole year since we first met and by now we were so close they added me to their group, formally a feternity in a scaring college, known as Oozma Kappa or OK for short. I was named their first 'Sister' and they kind of became my older 'brothers' in a way. But i never would have guessed that our bond would have to be put to the test in the most unnatural, dangerous and life risking way."_

We open in a dark bedroom as she slept peacefully in her bed with an orange pony plush named Applejack (My little pony) in her arms. Suddenly the closet door slowly started to creek open and shadowy figures slowly emerged from the closet and loomed over the bed as Phoebe yawned and gasped when she saw the figures in her bedroom before...

"Happy Birthday!"

Phoebe turned on the lamp lights and saw the OK monsters, all gathered around her bed with smiled on her face and she smiled as they blew party horns and tossed confitti around before Phoebe hushed them and said "Take it easy you guys, my mom and dad are sleeping."

"Sorry." they said.

"Besides, my party's not until morning." Phoebe said.

"We just couldn't wait." Sulley said with a grin "Besides, we've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Close your eyes." Art said in sing song. Phoebe covered her eyes and the monsters placed a present on Phoebe's bed, it was big and wrapped in green wrapping paper with purple ribbons and the monsters said "Ta-da!" as Phoebe opened her eyes and she said "Wow! What is it?"

"Well, you can either wait for your party," Terry started.

"Or open it now!" Terri finished "Take your pick."

Phoebe decided to open the present right now. She tore the wrapping paper and opened the present to reveal a monster costume and she said "You made me a monster costume?"

"Why don't you slip it on for size?" Don asked.

Phoebe hopped out of bed and ran towards her bathroom with the costume in her arms and she closed the door so that she could change in peace without the monsters seeing her. Several minutes later she emerged in her monster costume. She was dressed in a bright green fabric made to look like scaly skin and a pair of yellow arms and legs attached to the costume to cover Phoebe's arms and legs and make them look like claws and paws and a long blue wig over her head to hide her human hair with dark green horns on her head with the wig and a pair of blue glasses ment for a three eyed monster with the third glass drawn in so it looked like she had an extra eye.

"I love it! Did you guys made me a monster costume just so i can come to your world?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, and it's very lifelike." Mike said "I could've almost sworn you were a real monster for a second."

"Does that mean we can finally play in your world?" Phoebe asked with a wide smile.

"You always did say it would be nice to see where we live." Sulley said "So... why not now?"

"I wish i could go now." Phoebe said "but i have my birthday party and if i'm not there... well, my mom and dad would be sad and so would my friends."

"We understand." Don said "We'll just leave you alone to sleep until next time."

"Bye and happy birthday." Squishy said as the monsters walked through the closet door and closed it behind them. Phoebe smiled and then an idea struck in her head. What if she were to bring her friends into the monster world with her? Naturally they wouldn't want to miss anything like this! Besides, what harm could it ever do?

* * *

As the OK monsters re-entered the monster world and left while Mike enjected Phoebe's door, they were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of unwanted eyes. As the Oks placed the file of Phoebe's door and keycard back where it belonged they left and the figure turned visable and stood there in confusion and suspesion.

The figure was a purple lizard like monster with green eyes and two arms and two legs. His name was Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) He tapped his second left foot as he pondered about what the monsters were doing in the Tooth Snatcher's bedroom. And with no Scream canister.

"I've always known you and your chump pals were hiding something Sullivan." Randall said to himself "Now i think i'm on to your little secret."

He had always been jealous of Sulley since College and had sworn revenge on him one day and knew that one day he would make Sulley regret the day he even came into his life. Even when he and the OKs were stranded in the human world, proclaimed dead, only to return alive and well and more popular then ever before. He had decided to spy on them to find a weak link in thier chain or a weakness in the group he could use to turn the Oozma Kappas aginst each other. What he had found was that they always seem to go into the Tooth Snatcher's room and come out unharmed and not even for a scare, they never even brough a scream canister with them and they always seem to talk about the child as a friend instead of just a regular kid. They even used her name several times and not her nick name.

With a sneer, he swiped the key card to Phoebe's door and ran from the station room, formulating a plan that could possibly ruin the OKs, and more inportently Sulley, once and for all


	3. Randall and the Monster World

**Chapter Two: Randall and the Monster World**

In the middle of the day Phoebe's birthday party was underway and everybody was having a blast at Phoebe's party. Phoebe and all her friends from her class were dancing to the music and enjoying the cake and presents.

Tim, Keesha, Arnold, Wanda, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Ralphie enjoyed the party as their parents hung out with Phoebe's own parents do have their own fun. The kids were having a fun time outside in the backyard, unaware that in Phoebe's bedroom a pair of eyes was watching them play and dance.

"Great Party Phoebe!" Carlos said as he danced next to Phoebe "Just thinking, how are the monsters?"

"They're all doing fine." Phoebe said "They just gave me a monster costume for my birthday so that i can go to their world."

"Really?" Wanda asked as she joined the two with the rest of the kids "That's awesome! It'll be so cool to actually go to the monster world and see how they live!"

"You're gonna take us with you right?" Ralphie asked "You didn't think you're going to hog the adventure yourself."

"Well, i haven't ask the monsters," Phoebe said "But i guess they wouldn't mind if i brought you guys along."

"Including us?"

The kids parted to let a few more kids into Phoebe's view. The one who had spoken up was a boy in a wheel chair with black hair and wore a red shirt with yellow suspenders, blue pants and green shoes, his name was Mikey Ramon, Carlos' little brother (Magic School bus)

In his lap was a one year old baby boy with short black hair and wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and was barefooted. His name was William Li, Wanda's little baby brother.

And the third with them was a little girl with short blonde hair fancy pink dress and matching shoes carrying a stuffed Koala with her. Her name was Eva, Dorothy Ann's Little sister (Magic School Bus)

"Why of course, they'd just love to meet you!" Phoebe said happily.

"Hey Phoebe!" Wanda cried "Let's test out your new kite!"

Phoebe walked over to the table where a pretty yellow and red kite was placed and she tossed it into the air, ran around and hung on as the kite flew around in the air. But then a gust of wind blew the kite all the way through Phoebe's open window and a loud 'Yeowch!' was heard.

Curious, Phoebe ran into her house to find out who or what had cried out in pain.

* * *

Randall rubbed his head after Phoebe's kite had crashed into his face and he groaned as he tossed it away saying "Who'd actually want to play with this thing?" he rubbed his head where the kite had struck him and was about to slither back through the closet door when suddenly Phoebe came in and cried "Oh my gosh! D-Did i hurt you?"

"You just nearly struck my face with that thing." Randall said as he pointed to the kite

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe said "I didn't know the kite would end up here. Say, do you happen to know Oozma Kappa, you know the-"

"The one Sullivain is in?" Randall asked "Yeah, i know him. You might say that he, Mike and i go way back since college. Close aquantances you could say."

"Well, in that case would you do me a big favor?" Phoebe asked.

"What's that kid?" Randall asked as he crossed his arms.

"Will you allow me and my friends to cross over to the monster world?" Phoebe asked.

Randall was stunned. He was planning to take her into the monster world anyway but he never expected she'd actually be willing to go! And with a bunch of other kids... maybe this could work out after all. With a grin he said "Oh yeah! Come right along! I'm sure you're be a riot at the OK's party."

"Ok, just let me do a few things." Phoebe said.

* * *

Later, Phoebe and all her friends stood before Randall in her room with cake and ice cream from the party and Randall opened the door and said "Ladies first." Phoebe was the first to step out carrying her monster costume in her arms. She looked around and smiled, remembering the first time she had entered the factory since the monsters helped her get back home without her wandering around lost in the human world.

Then Keesha, Dorothy ann, Eva, Wanda, William, Arnold, Carlos, Mikey, and Tim stepped into the monster world and they ooed and aahhed at the marvel around them. "Oh wow! Would you take a look at this place?" Carlos asked "It's pratically as big as a mansion!"

"Maybe more!" Keesha said.

"Look up that at the screen!" Wanda said with one arm holding her brother and the other pointing to the screen where lists of the scarers were on display, with Sulley on top and Randall just below him.

"Now, why don't you kids just hang around here for a while," Randall said with a grin "I'm going to get a special... surprise ready for you." With that he slithered away and Arnold said "Dose anyone get the feeling he's hiding something that could make my skin crawl."

"Everything makes you skin crawl." Keesha said "Besides, this is the monster world, they pratically live and breath and even eat creepy stuff that can make anyone skin crawl."

"Let's show our parents this," Ralphie said "I bet Mom would be amazed by this."

* * *

Later, the kids had brought their parents into the monster world and Ralphie said "Well, what do you think?"

"What do i think?" Dr. Tennelli asked "I think it's... inpossible! A world full of monsters?! What kind of pratical joke is this?"

"But it's not a pratical joke." Phoebe said, unaware that an invisable Randall was ejecting the door with a grin on his invisable, evil face "This really is the monster world!"

"And Phoebe's door is going away!" Eva said as she pointed to Phoebe's door just as it rolled down the track past a pair of doors marked 'Vault' and everyone gasped in shock. "Oh no!" Phoebe cried in alarm as her door vanished from sight "Now how are we going to get back home?!"

"Simple, we ask for directions." Mrs. Terese said "Come on everyone, let's go."

Phoebe didn't like this but she figured she had little choice. She and her friends walked down the hall with their familes in tow and Randall watched from behind them, turning visable as he said "Heheheh, let's see how Sullivain handles not one, but an entire pack of humans."

* * *

Any ideas what should happen next? Where should Phoebe and her family meets the OKs and then get discovered?


	4. Human Invasion

**Chapter Three: Human Invasion!**

That night at Monsters University the OKs were at Frat row and overlooking everything before they could play the 'Hide and Sneak' event. The other games were a breeze since their last game years ago but they were sure that this time they would win, without cheating. But they were also unaware that the university would be in for not only a shocking surprise but that their scare games would have to come to a grinding hault.

Phoebe and the humans finally arrived at Monsters University and Phoebe said "It's a good thing i have that university map Mike gave me that came with the costume."

"Which is propably why everyone here is dressed like a monster." Dorothy Ann's mother said "Must be some kind of special party or something."

"I told you, they're not in costume, they are real monsters!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, sure." Dr. Tennelli said "And i'm a vampire from the underworld."

"I don't know," Mr. Perlstein said as he looked around at the passing monsters, who were so busy with the Scare Games they never noticed the humans "Some of these monsters look so... real."

"That's because they must've payed good money for such realistic costumes." Mrs. Terese said "I... think."

"They should be around here somewhere." Phoebe said as she looked around, trying to spot Oozma Kappa before she saw them enter the PNK's Soroiety house for the fourth game of the Scare Games. "There they are! Let's go!"

* * *

Inside the house, Oozma Kappa, Roar Omega Roar and Python Nu Kappa were looking around for a place to hide and Oks had already found good hiding spots in the PNK's living room. Mike and Sulley, who were hiding in a closet, peeked around and Sulley said "This is going to be the easiest win ever."

"Hello." Phoebe siad.

"Hi Phoebe." Mike and Sulley said cooly before they did a double take and gasped "PHOEBE?!" They pulled her into the closet and Mike cried "What are you doing here kid!? You'll get into big trouble if anyone catches you and now's not a very good time for a visit!"

"We're right in the middle of a game!" Sulley said.

"Sorry," Phoebe said "But i... also brought some other guests and-"

"You brought guests?" Mike asked in alarm. He slapped himself and let his hands slide across his face before he asked "Presicely how many other guests did you happen to invite?"

"Mike? Sulley?" Squishy's voice said "We've got a problem!"

Sulley, Mike and Phoebe emerged fromt he closet and the monsters pratically screamed when they saw the kids and their parents with the uncovered Don, Art, Squishy, Terry and Terri exsamining them.

"Wow, who's your tailor?" Mrs. Franklin asked Don as she brushed her fingers across his Mustashe "That is one impressive monster costume you're wearing."

"Monster costume?" Don asked in confusion as the rest of the adults checked out the rest of his team, including Mike and Sulley "But-but madame, i'm not wearing a costume!"

"Wow," Dr. Tennelli said as she gazed at Terry and Terri "That is one remarkable Two headed monster costume! It just looks so real!"

Before the monster could say anything the doctor grabbed Terri's face and moved his cheeks as she asked Terry "So my dear, how exactically are you able to pull this off? It just feels so real, even the very fabric on this dummy feels real!"

"Dummy?!" Terri asked with a muffled voice, offended that she'd call him a dummy while smothering his cheeks around.

"Stop that!" Terry cried as he shook the woman off "That's not a dummy, that's my brother you're smothering!"

"Yeah, so hands off lady!" Terri cried, which freaked out the woman and the other adults as Dr. Tennelli gasped "He... he... he's real! You're real!"

Before anyone had a chance the monster ref came in and once he saw the humans with the flashlight he gasped and threw his hands in the air screaming "HUMANS!"

"MONSTERS!" The adults cried in alarm as they ran the other way with their kids close beside them, directly outside where a crowd of monsters were gathered. "AAAGGGHHHH! MORE MONSTERS!"

"HUMANS!" The croud gasped and screamed as they ran around in fright and horror screaming around in horror "It's a human invasion!"

"This place is infested with real live monsters!" Mrs. Perlstien cried as she clutched her husband in alarm "Somebody do something!"

The Oozma Kappas knew that they had to do something and fast. Luckily, the panicked monsters were no where near the backdoor. "Kids!" Mike called out to the kids "Grab your parents and fallow us!"

"Come on!" Phoebe cried as she tried to get her parents to fallow her "This way!"

"But-"

"Now!" the kids cried as they pushed their parents away from the panicking monster croud while the monsters led the humans down a secret hideout in the sewers to hide fromt he chaos outside for the momet.

"Well, i don't think that could've gone any worse." Mike said as the monsters led the humans deeper into the sewers "And don't any of you humans continue screaming! We don't want a power surge to give us away!"

"Power Surge?" Mrs. Li asked as she held William in her arms "What does that have to do with us?"

"We'll explain later," Terry said.

"When we get back to our house!" Terri finished.

The monsters soon ended up dragging the adult humans across the sewers, since they had fainted, and Art said "I had a hunch that today was going to be a strange day. Now i know why."


	5. An Unexpected Night

**Chapter Four: An Unexpected Night**

The monsters had succesfully moved the humans into the OK's house, which was a shock to Squishy's mom once she got a good look at the humans and fainted upon first sight. As the human kids got comforable the human adults were all sittind down, breahing in several paper and 4 plastic bags since they ran out of Paper bags for the rest of the humans.

"Ok, i know this is a shock, but you have to calm down." Mike told the adults "Just calm down and stop freaking out."

He patted Mrs. Jamal's knee, which caused her to scream and once she screamed the power in the house flickered on and off before he covered the woman's mouth and hissed "Will you stop that already?!"

"Hey, why did the power flickered on and off?" Tim asked "A power Surge."

"Well, sorta." Terry said as he and Terri helped Squishy revive his mother by fanning her with Don "You see, we power everything here with human screams. Normally just children's screaming but i guess it also works for adults."

"Just swell." Mrs. Li said as she sighed "A bunch of kids will have to suffer childhood trama in order for monsters to have enough power to power their houses."

"Alright, a TV!" Carlos exclaimed as he sat in front of the set with Mikey behind him "I wonder if you guys have sports." He turned on the tv and a speical news bulliten turned on with the words 'Human invasion' on it as a tv anchorman said "If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a human security breach for the first time in monster history with not only human children but human adults as well."

"We can neither conferm nor deny the presence of a group of humans here tonight." a monster dressed in a yellow hazmat suite said.

"Hey look monsters!" Mikey cried "You're school's on TV!"

The screen changed to Chet, the grab like monster who was talking to a reporter and he said "Well, one of those human kids flew over me and nearly bit my neck and ripped my head off!"

Then it changed to a gray monster from HSS named Rosie Levin who said "I tried to take cover from the humans but i felt one of the human adult's mind powers trying to rip my brain right out of my skull and drag me out of my hiding spot!"

"It happened to me too!" A blue monster from JOX named Baboso Goretega cried "It tried to tear me appart!"

Carlos turned the tv off and said "Uh... i wasn't in the mood for TV anyway."

"What a strange teddy bear you have!" Wanda cried as she gave a four limbed, one eye and horned stuffed animal to her little brother William.

Mike turned to see his toy in William's arms and he gasped and yanked it out of his arms as he cried "That's it! Interupting the scare games is one thing, but nobody touches Little Mikey!"

"Teddy! Mine!" Willaim cried like a brat "Mine!" then he started to scream and cry as the power surge flickered the lights on and off and the monsters cringed when they realized that the babies' screaming demands were attracting unwanted attention from a passing CDA Chopper passing overhead.

"Yikes!" Squishy cried as he ran towards the windows and pulled down the blinds "Make him stop! Make him stop!"

"You are not giving him my Little Mikey." Mike said as he held his bear.

"Come on you weasely whimp! Share and share alike!" Wanda cried as she tried to pull the bear out of the monster's arms, which made him pull the bear back and cry "No way, i'm not going to let him drool on my toy!"

"Hurry it up!" Squishy cried as he pushed the blinds aginst the window.

"He's mine!" Mike cried as he pulled his bear.

"Just let William barrow it so he can stay quiet!" Wanda cried as she pulled the bear back.

"No way, he's mine!"

"He can be my brother's too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Will you two make up your mind!?" Terry cried in anguish "You're Just as bad as me and my brother when we argue!"

"Look you guys at the cool books i've found!" Dorothy Ann cried as she carried a large stack of books in her hands before she accidently bumped into Mike and Wanda, causing them to tumble into a pile on the floor and the group stood there in surprise. Mike had Wanda half into his mouth and she screamed as she tried to pull herself out while Mrs. Li fainted upon sight.

"Don't just stand there get me out of here!" Wanda cried in alarm as Phoebe and Keesha ran forward to pull their friend out of Mike's mouth while Sulley held his friend tight until Wanda popped out, covered in Saliva and she cried "Eww! Monster Coodies!"

"Blech! I got her hair on my tounge!" Mike cried as he spat randomly.

Willaim thought this was funny and laughed happily, which caused such a power surge that not only the house was lit up but the entire area within a fourty mile radius to light up before the bulbs burned up and blew up, leaving everyone in total darkness and in utter confusion as William stopped laughing.

"What... was that?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Mike said "But it would be really great if it didn't happen again."

It was then that Mrs. Squibbles finally woke up and said "Oh my, how long was i out?"

* * *

Later that Night during a thunder storm as rain poured down heavily, the humans were all in diffrent sleeping bags in the living room, which was now covered in lit candles and the monsters stood by not to far in the room.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Squishy asked in a whisper as the humans slept

"Only one thing left to do," Sulley said "Send them back before anyone catches them. It'll be like it never happened. Phoebe already has her costume so she won't have a problem."

"Swell," Terry said "But what about the rest of them?"

"Just grab whatever you can find and make as much monster costumes as you can." Sulley said "The sooner they go back to the human world, the quicker they'll be safe."


	6. New 'Monsters' in Town

**Chapter Five: New 'Monsters' in Town**

The next day the monsters had dressed up the humans in verious diffrient monster costumes to hide their human apperances. Phoebe slipped into her monster costume easily and watched as her family and the others got dressed up as monsters so they could walk around in the monster world without any problems.

Both her parents wore matching costumes that looked just like adult versions of her costume only her father's costume was all orange and her mother's was all red.

Wanda, William and their mother was dress up as Squid monsters with squid head shaped hats on their heads and stuffed fabric in the shape of tenticles covering their legs and arms with Wanda being a little green squid, Willaim being a brown squid monster and their mother a light brown squid monster

Carlos, Mikey and thier father was dressed as a Chimera family with Carlos having fake pink Horse ears attached to a headband on his head, a dark purple deer like torso, a pair of fake darker purple snakes as his arms and black slippers in the shape of claws on his feet. Mikey had his lower half wrapped up and dressed as a lavender fish tail and fake purple goat horns attached to a gray helmet on his head and white lion paws with an orange scaly lizard torso and their father wore fake purple bat ears on his head with matching nose and white fur over his body, save for his legs and arms which were covered in fake black tenticles.

Keesha, and her grandmother were dressed as Gorgons with gold tarp wrapped around thier bodies from toe to neck, painted red goggles in front of their eyes and fake ginger snakes on their heads.

Dorothy Ann, Eva and their mother was dressed as a family of Sphinxs with matching ginger lion costumes that had fake purple wings on their back and fake brown bird beaks in front of their mouths.

Ralphie and his mother was dressed as Harpies with khaki painted feathers attached to their arms and legs in a bird like suit and long blue bat ears covering their real ones and white clawed slippers for feet

Tim and his folks were dressed like Bigfoot with padded feet and shaggy burgundy fur head to toe.

And Arnold and his parents were dressed as Werewolfs with fake wolf snouts and ears and matching brown wolf fur on their bodies.

"I feel like a walking feather duster." Dr, Tennelli said as she moved her arms around.

"At least you don't feel like a walking carpet." Mr. Jamal said.

"Or a runaway from a freak show." Mr. Ramon said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think you guys make very good monsters." Art said as the monsters took a good look at the disguised monsters.

"Yeah, but will it fool other monsters?" Terry asked "They are made out of stuff we got from a drift store, who is it going to fool?"

"Why don't we put it to the test?" Wanda asked "Back at Monsters University?"

"But-but we can't!" Don cried in alarm while the other monsters traded frightened looks "Don't you know what would happen to us if they find out you guys were humans and we interacted with you? There is no way we're going through with this!"

* * *

"I can't believe we are going through with this." Don groaned as they all walked around in Monsters University as they passed a couple of monsters and Mike told him "Just relax and try to blind in. Relax, don't freak out and no matter what don't-"

His voice trailed off when he, the OKs and the disguised humans saw the School being overrun by the CDA as they scaned a few placed for any traces of humans and Mike, in a high pitched panicky voice, squeeked "Panic."

"Now what?" Squishy asked as he started to hyperventaliate "I don't wanna go to jail! I want my mommy!"

"Keep it together Squishy!" Terry said "Just keep it together."

"Uh bro, look." Terri said, pointing to Eva, who was chasing a butterfly unknowingly right towards a dark red centepede like monster known as Dean Abigal Hardscrabble (Monsters university) who was talking to a few CDA agnets and Terry cried "Ok, NOW we can panic!"

"Eva no!" Dorothy Ann cried as she ran towards her little sister, grabbing her just when the dean and the agents had noticed them, making the OKs hold thier breath in worry and horror as Dorothy ann Stared at the dean who said "Hello there little one, where are your parents?"

"I'm right here!" Dorothy Ann's mother cried as she ran forward and pulled her kids close to her.

"And who are you?" Hardscrabble asked.

"I'm... one of the new monsters in town." Dorothy Ann's mother said, thinking fast as the OKs and the other disguised humans came towards them, secretly the "Just moved in not to long ago and thought i'd do some exploring with the others and these nice boys willingly volenteered to be our guide here because we've heard so much about this school."

"We did?" Sulley asked before Mike hit him with his elbow and he said "Uh, yeah! We did! Come on you guys, we'll show you the Troll Bridge." he ushered the humans away and Hardscrabble called out to them "Don't forget, the PNK's house is stricly off limits due to contamination!"

* * *

Later down at Frat Row the OKs continued to 'tour' the humans around as Terri cried "Hello! Good morning! Nice day isn't it?"

"What are you doing?" Terry asked in annoyance "Do you want to give us away?"

"I'm trying to look less suspecious." Terri said.

"No, you're not. You're doing the opposite!" Terry exclaimed "You're going to attract unwanted attention and that's the last thing we want! Especially in this situation!"

"Oh you're such a worrywart!" Terri said "We just fooled the dean! I bet'cha we can fool anybody with the humans in disguise!"

"Uh, speaking of which." Art said "Where are the kids?"

The monsters stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the humans, only Phoebe and her friends (Along with Mikey, Eva and Willaim) were gone and thier parents were shocked and started to panic as they called out for their children in worry.

"Where would they go?" Mrs. Franklin asked.

"I did overhear Carlos and Dorothy Ann say that they'd love to see the Frat Row..." Art said before he put to peices together and he, along with the rest of the OKs gasped and said "Uh oh!


	7. Impressing Monsters

**Chapter Seven: Inpressing Monsters **

The kids had snuck away from the group and went to Frat Row where all the students were gathered around the PNK's house, which was now covered in tarp and had the CDA cleaning inside the building and the PNKs were all outside whining and crying about having their neat little house comtaminated.

"Sheesh," Arnold said "With the way they're treating our arrival you would have thought something really dangerous had contaminated it."

"Well duh!" a monster exclaimed to the disguised human kids "It was a human invasion! It's finally happened! I always knew it would! It was a good thing the humans didn't touch the PNKs themselves although i don't think they enjoy being on the streets, even if it is temporary."

The kids excanged sadden looks as they gazed at the sorrow the pretty pink three eyed Monsters were enduring. Surely there had to be a way to cheer them up but what?

"Hey guys," Dorothy Ann said "Remember the preformance in our class last semester?"

"Yeah," Ralphie said "But what does that have to do with this?"

"What if we could..." Dorothy Ann pulled in her friends close as she whispered her idea to the group and they all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the PNKs were talking to other monsters in an effort to get their minds off their house being too dangerous to live in when suddenly some music started to play and then the monsters parted to reveal Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha and Eva dancing to rock and roll music before they started to Dance

The monsters stopped what they were doing and payed more attention to the 'monster' girls as they danced around the monsters, they had no idea where they came from but boy could they dance! Then the boys came in and they dances as they took their part in their own dance

The monsters, including the PNKs, were impressed by the little flash mop that had suddenly appeared out of no where and danced to the music as they allowed the kids some more space to preform as they marched towards each other as if they were facing arch rivals.

The kids danced as they spun around and then, to add to the fun, they were grabbed by other monsters and they danced together in a rock and roll jamborie! Randall, who had been spying on them, grinned because he knew those monsters were really the human kids and he turned invisable so he could sneak up on them and grab them.

Meanwhile the OKs and the kids' parents were looking around for the kids when they noticed the commotion at Frat Row and ran towards it. Meanwhile, Randall had snuck up on Phoebe and was about to grab her when suddenly a passing monster swung Wanda around and her feet struck his face, sending him rolling backwards and crash right into a tree, leaving him dazed and stunned. Then the monsters each took turns raising the kids higher and higher with the biggest to the most giant monster students they've got, using their hands and palms for platforms as the kids continued to Dance until they jumped off the hand of the giant monsters and were caught by a group of other monsters down below.

The music stopped and the monster students cheered while the kids were lowered to the ground and the monsters cheered and clapped for them as Johnny stepped out and shook their hands saying "That was a swell preformance kids, nicely done. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Our last school preformance." Phoebe said as she shook hands with Johnny.

"Nice," Johnny said "So... who are you with?"

"Our parents and Oozma Kappa..." Ralphie started

"Oozma Kappa?" Johnny asked in surprise "You know those guys?"

"She does mostly." Carlos said as he pointed to Phoebe, who waved her hands sheepishly at the whicked grin Johnny was giving her as she sheepishly and shyly added "They... they dubbed me their own OK little sister."

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Johnny asked while his gang snickered and tried to hold in their laughter "And what's the name of this group? Oozma Kappa; the Next generation? OK Jr.? The Oozma Kappa Kiddies?" that made his group laugh louder and the kids exchanged angry looks before they all turned the other way and marched off, but not before Chet noticed the Tooth, in which Phoebe had used as a necklace around her neck ever since her last adventure with the monsters, around her neck and pointed to it saying "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it." Phoebe said, trying to bluff while she tried to figure out what to say "In my, i mean, When the OKs returned from the human world they made this tooth into my neck-"

"You mean they actually stoel the tooth from the Tooth Snatcher and that necklace is proof?" Rosie asked "I thought they just made that up! Let me see it!"

Soon, many monsters clamored around Phoebe, trying to get a good look at Phoebe's necklace asthe kids tried to push them away before they dragged her away into the ROR's frat house and the kids traded worrying looks. Now what?


	8. Johnny's Scary Story

**Chapter Nine: Johnny's Scary Story **

The monsters took Phoebe into the ROR frat house where she was sat on a chair in front of the croud of monsters as Johnny stood beside her and said "Well, Well, isn't today just the craziest day ever? First we're alerted that humans are on the prowl first thing in the morning and now we've got ourselves a kid who's not only Oozma Kappa's 'little sister' but who just happens to be wearing the Tooth Snatchers tooth. Tell us kid, how were the OKs able to do such a thing."

Phoebe didn't know what to say as the monsters stared at her with many eyes watching her and she felt as if her legs were about to turn into jelly and that she was about to be sick. She took a deep breath and said "Uh... they... were given the tooth and they gave it to me because of how... valuable i had become on the team."

"Oh really?" Johnny asked "How?"

"I..." Phoebe started, trying to think of something to say before she said "Uh... they found me off the streets after i got seperated from my parents and took me into their home and they've become close to me ever since."

"Oooh, isn't that just the sweetist thing?" Johnny asked in a teasing way "Not only were the OKs cheats, they're big babies too."

"No, we're not!"

The monsters parted when the OKs and the disguised humans rushed into the room and Johnny said "Oh speak of the Devil, here they are now. You're 'little sister' was just telling us how you just gave her the Tooth Snatcher's tooth after you returned to the human world. How did you manage to take it away from the kid in the first place?"

"Uh, she dropped it." Sulley said with a grin "Now if you don't mind we're just leaving, come on Phoebe."

However the monsters blocked their way and Johnny said "Oh come on Jimmy, don't be a wet blanket. We were just about to tell the kid the story of the Monster Hunter, you know, from the urban legend?"

"Oh no, not that one." Mike said as he took Phoebe's hand and tried to leave her away from Johnny before the monster said "You claimed to have scared some monster hunters, am i right? Why not let the new guys in town hear the story, our gift for the kids who entertained us." The monsters sat the disguised humans down and the OKs were forced to sit down to.

Johnny motioned his men to cover the windows and turn off the lights, making everything pitch black as he said in an eerie voice "Everybody knows human children are toxic, but there is something else out there, much, much far worse then the toxic touch of the children."

"I thought you cleared that up." Wanda whispered to Mike

"I thought so too." Mike whispered back "I guess some just refuse to believe it. Prefer to rather see it, and then believe it."

"Out there," Johnny continued as he held a lit flashlight over his face "Something horrible learks in the darkness, peeking though the children's windows, waiting for us, spying on us, waiting to strike, waiting to find a way here to destroy us all! It is... the MONSTER HUNTER!"

Then a dummy dressed as a human hunter from the celling and the monsters screamed while a terried Don, Squishy, Art, Terry and Terri yelped and jumped on top of Sulley before the room was lit up in an eerie way with only candles as Johnny started his story.

"It all started on a quiet summer afternoon, at our very own Monsters Incorperated. Everyone was out collecting screams just like any other day... but what they didn't know was that one of them was about to come face to face with... the dreaded monster hunter!" Johnny said errily, smiling that most of the OKs were already freaking out as Sulley pulled Art, Don, Squishy, Terry and Terri off of him and placed them down one by one as Johnny made a shadow of a hunter about to courner his pray on the wall.

Johnny knew the 'whimps' of the OKs were already shaking with fear with his story and knew he had them right where he wanted them. "Some monster was doing his job when he got a task to scare a seven year old boy in India who was scared of lighting. It was a simple scare, just do a crackle roar and then the scream was his. Simple. But what he didn't know was that this scare was going to be the last scare he would ever do in his life."

Phoebe didn't like the story either. It was reminding her of those horrible monster hunters Rourke, Gaston and Dubois who had tried to kill Oozma Kappa when they were stranded in the human world and Art was hiding behind her as Johnny continued to tell the story, making the purple monster sweat as the memory of the monster hunters flooded his memory. The last thing he ever wanted was that horrible memory in his past to be repeated.

"So the guy got the kids door, his assistent wished him luck and the monster went in." Johnny said "But as he closed the door, he realized something wasn't feeling just right. It looked like a bedroom, but it was a bit... bigger for a child's bedroom and there were no toys or kiddie stuff in sight. Something just wasn't right. But he shrugged, thinking that it was just a tidy child or an orphan or even a kid who recently moved in the house. He crept closer and closer to the bed. Later, his assistent had been waiting for the monster to come back with the scream, but there was no scream and the monster never crossed back. He waited and waited for about half an hour before he knew something was wrong. He called for help and the other monsters too a peek into the room and they soon found him... dead on the floor with an adult looming over him with a shotgun. They had gotten a door made by a human adult by accident! And not just any adult; it was... the Monster Hunter! In case you're wondering what the hunter did to the monster... let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight."

At that, Johnny chopped of the head of the dummy and it rolled over to Don's feet, and when Don saw the head on the floor his face turned pale and he nearly fell over in dead faint but the humans gathered around him and held him up while Dorothy ann fanned him with her bookbag she had brought from the human world.

"To this very day, the one thing everyone had feared far, far more then human children is to enter a door, walk into the room and come face to face with A monster hunter. But what we do know was that after the monster's death he tried to break into our world but the scarers held him off until they deactivated the door and destroyed it. But before they did the monster hunter vowed that he would come to our world and if it wouldn't be him then it would be another of his fellow hunters. And, if it is possible, should one ever come, who do you think he'll come for next. He may even be here right now looking out of a windo-Oh my gosh look!"

He pointed out the window and Terry and Terri screamed when they saw another human dummy behind the window before Terry shot Johnny an annoyed look while his brother clung on to him before letting go and shot Johnny the same look while the monster laughed hardly at his joke.

The lights went back on and Johnny said "So, how was that?"

"Oh sorry, i forgot my notebook so i wasn't taking notes." Terry said with a sarcastic tone while his brother giggled happily "How about you wait till tomorrow to wait for your preformance review."

"Come on kids, let's go." Sulley said as he took Phoebe into his arms and led the other humans away as several monsters booed Sulley for being a spolied sport and a party pooper.

* * *

Meanwhile, a newly finished door was being placed in a station. It was it was wooden, it was brown and it was smooth. A monster wearing a hazmat suit opened the door, hoping that he had created a door to a child's bedroom but what he got instead was a bedroom that was filled with stuffed animals and animal skins on the wall.

Before the monster knew it something burst out of it and struck him in the head, knocking him out. The person who had struck the monster was a man wearing a brown panther pajama set holding a rifle in his hands. It was Gaston and he looked around saying "Well, well, looks like my wish has come true."

He rushed back in and got himself dressed up and loaded himself up as he grinned, knowing that this was a chance to take down the very monsters who not only scared the heck out of Dubois and himself but who caused the Death of their leader Rourke and the destruction of their headquarters. He strode out of the room and down a hall, with only one thing on his mind, find Oozma Kappa and kill them.


	9. Randall Strikes again

**Chapter Ten: Randall Strikes again**

The monsters sighed as they sat under a tree while the humans looked around and relaxed as Sulley said "Phew, i'm glad nobody reconized the humans. But i've still got to ask you, how did you guys end up here?"

"I'll answer that." Phoebe said "I meet this purple lizard monster named Randall and he said-"

"RANDALL?!" Sulley and Mike gasped in shock.

"Yes," Phoebe said "He said that you were close."

"No, he's not. He's a menence, a pain in the neck and i bet he's the reason you're stranded here!"

"I'm still getting use to monsters being real and stuff here," Dorothy Ann's mother said as she fanned herself "Plus, being in this costume is killing me. And don't even get me started with the heat."

"Alright, we're going to have to formulate a plan." Sulley said "Somewhere cooler for your sake."

"How about the Library?" Dorothy Ann said as she pointed towards the building just near by.

"Oh no!" Art cried "No no no no no no! Anywhere but there!"

"Why?" Mrs. Li asked "What's wrong with the library?"

"The labarian who works there that's what," Terry said "Trust us when we say that noise is not welcome anywhere there."

"Or else." Terri said as he clutched his brother "I remember what she nearly did to us when we first placed the scare games."

"Oh please," Mrs. Li said "I've handled critics, wild animals and even worse on my job back in the human world. I'm pretty sure we can handle a little old lady. Come on Wanda, let's go."

"She's anything but little!" Sulley cried out as the humans walked away towards the library.

* * *

The humans sat down at a couple of tables, already formulating a plan while the OK monsters slowly tip toed over... eight feet behind the humans.

"Will you weaseley whimps hurry up?" Wanta hissed in an annoyed whisper at the monsters "We're already got three plans ready for us to use!"

"The librarian dosn't want any nosie!" Mike whispered back as he pointed to the foot gray octopus like monsters reading a book on the other side of her desk.

"What a bunch of big babies you are." Ralphie whispered "How bad can she be?"

Unknown to them Randall, who was invisable and sneaking up behind the humans, was creaping forward with a net in hand and he raised it as he loomed over Arnold's chair and Phoebe, who had noticed, cried loudly "ARNOLD, LOOK OUT!"

"Phoebe, Quiet!" Mike snapped before he covered his mouth and groaned "Uh oh..."

The librarian, who had heard the noise, rose from her desk and hissed "Quiet!" before she charged towards the group and everyone (Randall included) ran for their lives screaming while the librarian's tenticles nearly smashed them into shelfs and tables and even other students as they screamed and lepted out of the way.

The humans screamed in horror, which caused the lights to flicker before they all left the library and tumbled along the grass before they finally stopped and Art said "We did it! We're out!"

"That... was the most terrifying expereance of my life!" Arnold gasped as he clutched his chest.

"I may never go to the library again." Dorothy Ann said.

"At my old school, the labrarian would never have chased us out of the library like that." Phoebe said as she brushed herself off.

"That's it! I can't stand being in this monster would one more moment! I want to go home!" Mr. Ramon exclaimed "Back to where everything is normal and there are no monsters around ever courner! No offence to Oozma Kappa of course."

"Don't be such a big chicken." Carlos said before he chuckled and said "And you used to tell me the same thing when i was little."

"Alright, alright. We'll take you back home before anything else happens." Sulley said "In the mean time, if anyone has to use the bathroom feel free to say so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaston prowled the school with nobody even noticing them and he was about to turn a courner when he heard a voice say "Hey!" Gaston aimed his gun around until he hit something on his left and the invisable being changed back to a seeable Randall who said "Whoa, Whoa! Watch it pal!"

"Oh, it's you again." Gaston said as he lowered his gun "I must say thanks for getting me into the monster world."

"Heh, replacing that stupid plans for a child's door for your door was a snap." Randall said with a grin "Just a pushover compaired to trying to take that brat and her crew."

"I thought you said you would only get the girl." Gaston said.

"I did, but i didn't know she wanted to bring her entire birthday party with her!" Randall said "And so far i haven't even managed to snag one of those brats!"

"All i want is that one little brat Phoebe." Gaston said "You can do whatever you want with the rest. And Oozma Kappa is mine too. Remember, you allowed me me access to this world so i can hunt and take down Oozma Kappa in excange for me sparing your life."

"Belive me, the deal's still on." Randall said "We've just have to cut out the rest of the deck and the OKs will be yours."

"Good." Gaston said with a grin "I can't wait to have those heads on my wall and this time, no one, not even that little brat Phoebe will stand in my way. If she does, then she will regret it."

* * *

Well, Gaston's on the hunt, Randall sold out the entire monster world to save his own hide and the OKs and their crew just survived a giant librarian attack! What will happen next when they try to go back to Monsters Inc?


	10. Phoebe gets scared

**Chapter Eleven: Phoebe gets Scared**

The group headed towards the entrance of the University and Mike sighed as he said "Whew, that was the longest day of my life here. I was worried that it wouldn't end. But at least we're all together and we can all head towards the factory and-"

"My baby!" Mrs. Terese cried in alarm when she realized her daughter was missing from the group of kids "Where's my baby girl?!"

The monsters gasped when they realized Phoebe wasn't with the group and Sulley groaned "Oh no, not again! Where is she?"

* * *

"Uh, i don't think i should be here." Phoebe told Johnny as he took her down to the stairs of the school of scaring where a scare simulator was. Johnny had taken Phoebe when nobody as looking and convinced her to join him for a special surprise he had for her.

"Oh don't be such a baby, everything's cool." Johnny said "I'm just going to give you a quick tip on how to scare. I'm sure that your parents and the OKs wouldn't mind."

"But... uh..." Phoebe tried to think of a reason to talk Johnny out of this while Johnny set the simulator and turned to her saying "Hey, i just want you to know that i'm doing you a favor. You know, a little sneak peak to see if you have what it takes to be a scarer with one small test. Just take it and you can go back to your mommy and daddy."

Phoebe looked at the wooden dummy in the bed and a chill ran down her spine and Johnny fliped thought some files of human children and said "Aha, here's a good one. I'm a ten year old girl afraid of bats and the dark. This should be fun."

"Uh... what am i suppose to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Go into the simulator and scare the kid." Johnny siad "If you ever want to be a scarer someday you've got to make sure you are able to make the cut or not. Now get in there and scare."

Phoebe didn't like it but she had little choice. She walked towards the simulator and opened the closet door. She opened it and walked into the darkened room. An eerie feeling crept up and down her spine as she walked towards the bed and tripped, falling down flat on her face while Johnny snickered and whispered to himself "Too easy."

Terry and Terri, who were passing by, happened to look through the window and saw Johnny and knew that something was wrong since he wasn't allowed to touch the simulator.

Phoebe took several deep breathes and tried to focus on scaring like her friends did and jumped up and roared as loudly as she could. The wooden dummy sat up and screamed and Phoebe screamed in shock, earning her an extra boost to her screaming to half the canister. However, Johnny didn't notice, he was too busy sneaking up behind her as she tried to recover from her surprise before she turned and Johnny, who jumped out behind her from the darkness and roared as he made a scary face at her and she screamed, filling the canister and flickering the lights outside the simulator.

Johnny didn't notice the power surge but Terry and Terri did when they entered the room and Phoebe ran out of the simulator crying her eyes out as she cried and ran into their arms while Johnny strode out of the simulator laughing and he siad "Oh, that was rich! That get's them every time!"

"How could you!?" Terri snapped angrily as Phoebe continued to sob "She's just a little girl!"

"Oh please, she totaly had it coming." Johnny said as he walked towards them "I just wanted to give her the heads up on scaring if she ever wanted to be a scarer."

"She's new here." Terry told Johnny "You should have more respect for guests."

"Oh, i do have respect for guests... if they have the right stuff for scaring that is." Johnny said before he left saying "Bye now! It was a blast!"

Terry and Terri were angry that Johnny had the nerve to frighten Phoebe badly and they also felt sorry for Phoebe as she looked at them with tears in her eyes and sobbed hardly, making their hearts ache as they try to figure out what to do.

"There there Phoebe, don't cry." Terry said as he stroked her back while she rubbed her face into Terry and Terri's chest "Don't cry, everything's ok now... you're safe now."

"He... he...scared me so badly." Phoebe sobbed as she clutched the two headed monster tightly.

"Shhh... forget about Johnny, me and Terri are here now." Terry said softly "We're here for you."

Terri gently wiped away a tear from Phoebe's eyes and knew he had to do something. There was no why he was going to let her cry. He pulled out some cards and said "Hey Phoebe, wanna see a magic trick? We're great magicains!"

"That's a good idea Terri!" Terry said as they placed Phoebe down on a chair and stood back before they did some card tricks, which made Phoebe smile as she watched the cards shuffle and fold in their hands while Terry and Terri smile at the girl, pleased by how they were making her smile. Then the cards vanished as they waved their arms and grinned mysterously, only for them to tumble out of Terri's sleeve and giggled, trying to make sure that that power surge like what happened at the OK's house wouldn't happen here.

"I just love you guys so much!" Phoebe exclaimed happily "How do you do it?"

"Trade secret." Terri said "But it's all about misdirection."

"We used it when we compeated in the scare games." Terry said "Mainly at the library."

"The stories we could tell you." Terri said with a grin.

"Well, thank you for cheering me up." Phoebe said as she jumped off her seat and hugged the two headed monster. They smiled at each other as they hugged her back and Terry said "Now, don't you ever go wandering off like that with a bully like Johnny ever again."

"I will." Phoebe said as she pulled the monster's heads closer and gave each head a peck on the cheek. Both heads blushed as red as cheeries and Phoebe took Terri's hand saying "Let's go."

"S-Sure." Terri said with his cheeks still flaring red while they left the building. Unknown to them as they closed the door Hardsrabble, who had been watching the whole thing from the celling and flew down to the ground floor and she said to herself "I'm going to have to keep an extra eye on Oozma Kappa and that little Phoebe too." She knew something was up and she wasn't about to let the OKs get away with whatever secret they were hiding.


	11. Sneaking into Monsters Inc

**Chapter Twelve: Sneaking into Monsters Inc.**

Terry, Terri and Phoebe rejoined the group and Phoebe ran into the open arms of her parents as she cried "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh Phoebe!" Mrs. Terese cried happily as she hugged her daughter "Don't you ever wander away from me ever again!"

"It wasn't her fault Mrs. Terese." Terry said "Johnny tricked her into coming with him then scared her to death."

"Terry and Terri stood up for me and made me laugh." Phoebe said.

"Thank you so much for helping our daughter." Mr. Terese said as he reached out and shook Terri's lower hand and Terry and Terri exchanged looks before Terry said "You're shaking my brother's lower hand."

"Oh," Mr. Terese said "Well, one hand to shake is better then nothing. At least i didn't shake your feet."

"We don't have feet." Terri said "We have tenticles."

"Must save a lot of money on manicures." Mr. Terese said.

The group laughed and Terry and Terri's cheeks lightly flushed red as their tenticles twisted together and they tugged at their fingers.

"Alright, enough of the laughing courner." Mike said "We're out to send the humans back home and the sooner we get them home the sooner everyone can get back to their regular lives."

Unknown to them, Gaston and Randall were spying on them from a tree and Gaston said "Not if we have something to say about it."

* * *

Later as the sun started to set the group arrived at the Factory and they all stood in front of the doors and Sulley said "Ok, this is it. Let's get this done with as fast as we can. Just relax and try to blind in."

"Oh, i just had a brainstorm!" Don exclaimed as he held up a deorent can and said "Ok humans, get into a huddle."

He sprayed the humans one by one with the can and Ralphie sniffed himself and exclaimed "Eww! Gross! What is this stuff!?"

"Wet dog." Don said "Popular with the young monsters."

"You mean to tell me now we stink like wet dogs?!" Dr. Tennilli asked in shock "What are you crazy!? Who would want to stink so badly?!"

"Sheesh, i had no idea humans were such neat smell freaks." Mike said "Now, all we have to do is walk in there and pretend everythings your average joe like every other day."

"After this, i am soooo going to shower four times each day everyday." Keesha said. still disgusted that she smelled like a wet dog like everyone else.

The group marched into the building, pretending to act casual as they marched forward until they accidently bumped into a crab like monster known as Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) "James! Mike! What are you boys doing here so close to quitting time?"

"Uh, we-" Mike started before he was interupted by the crab monster who stared at the disguised humans and said "And who are these monsters?"

"They're... new scarers from another town." Sulley said "Just moved here and we kinda promised them we'd give them a tour of the factory before they got jobs here. You know, since we promised them an all. Friends of the family you know."

"Uh, yeah that's right." Mr. Ramon said "Me and my boys here just adore this place from the advertising and stuff. I... even used to know Sulley's father."

"You knew the great Bill Sullivain?" Mr. Waternoose asked while Sulley gestured Mr. Ramon to keep his mouth quiet.

Ignoring Sulley's warnings, Mr. Ramon said "Oh yeah, we were close. Since Elementry school pratically!"

"Then you must be familier with a few of his legendary scares." Waternoose said.

"Uh, well, i don't mean to brag but..." Mr. Ramon said before Mike kicked his sheen and gave him a look that could kill "Well, wish we could talk some more but... uh, gotta use the men's room! Where is it?"

"Down that hall to your left." Waternoose said and they all ran down the hall. Waternoose sighed and said "Well, i hope Sullivain dosn't think of staying here all night with humans running around out there."

* * *

The group sighed as they sat in the men's room and Sulley said "Why did you say you knew my father? You weren't suppose to make such a fuss when we got here!"

"I... i didn't know what to do," Mr. Ramon said "I panicked. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"We can't keep the ladies here, this is the men's room!" Don exclaimed

"Yeah, it's like, guy's only and stuff." Art said.

"It's just temporary until i get Phoebe's card key and get them back home." Mike said "Everybody can just wait here while i go get it."

"Uh, Mike?" Mikey asked.

"What is it kid?" Mike said

"I gotta go." Mikey said.

"Go where?" Mike asked.

"Go... badly." Mikey said.

"Oh, you mean use the-Don't worry, i got you!" Mr. Ramon said as he picked up his disabled son and carried him to the stalls.

"Ok, who else has to go?" Mike asked. All the kids raised their hands and Mike siad "Well, have fun you guys. I'll be right back."

"Thanks a lot Mike!" Squishy cried as the green monster hopped away down the hall. As he did, Gaston and Randall, who were spying on him, poked their heads around the courner to see him and Randall said "What'll we do now?"

"First, i want to give him a good scare since his pals scared me." Gaston said "Then... the real fun begins and we'll both get what we want. You get popularity and enough fame to make you a legend. And i get to bring home several new trophies for my collection."

* * *

Well, The group is in Monsters Inc, but so are Gaston and Randall! What will happen next and how will the song Welcome from Brother Bear fit in to all this? Read and Review!


	12. The Story of Randall and Gaston's Return

**Chapter Twelve: The Story of Randall and Gaston's Return**

After the kids went to the bathroom the kids and the adults stood around in the bathroom with the rest of the OKs, waiting for Mike to return to the bathroom so they could send the humans back home were they belonged before anyone found out that the new monsters in town were actually human beings.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Carlos asked, already board out of his mind as he placed down the playing cards he was using in a game of go fish with Art "I'm board out of my mind here!"

"I'm trying not to pass out." Arnold said as he plugged his nose with his fingers from the smell leaking from the lockers "I can't take any more of this stinky monster after shave and Deodorant. P-U!"

"I'm not crazy about the menu these guys have to eat here." Keesha said as she held up a list of monster food the OKs had given her "I mean would you listen to this? Rot pie with extra fish guts? Chilly Chili made of ice cream and beans and onions? Stinky Cabbage Cake? Smelly Socks Souffle? Sewer-Sluge S'mores? Slimeburgers? Cream of old Broccoli soup? Slither and Onions? Fish Tail cupcakes?" Her face turned greener and the other humans grew disgusted with every name of a disgusting dish and she closed the menu with her face as disgusted as ever as she cried "Yuck! Gross! What a menu!"

"I didn't know human kids and adults could moan and whine so much." Terri said "I liked it alot better when all we heard from them are screams."

"You wanna hear whining?" Eva asked "I'll give you whining."

"Nobody starts fighting." Dorothy Ann's mother said as she held her youngest daughter close "Fighting and complaining won't get us anywhere."

"She's right." Sulley said "Let's just remain calm and cool until this is all over and everything goes back to normal."

He felt someone tap him and looked down to see Phoebe and asked "What is it Phoebe?"

"I've been thinking... about Randall." Phoebe said "Could... could he have been a diffirent monster before he turned bad or was he always bad?"

Sulley gave her an uneasy look and took a seat as he said "Well, to be honest, he wasn't always mean... he was one a shy monster who couldn't control his invisability..."

* * *

Flashback

Back when Mike and Sulley were students at Monsters University, Mike opened a door to reveal a sinister looking figure before he approuched him and he turned out to be a friendlier version of Randall, who wore glasses and who said "Hey there, I'm your roomie! Randy Boggs, Scaring Major."

"Mike Wazowski," Mike said happily "Scaring Major."

Then when a student dropped some boxs he turned invisable, save for his glasses, and Mike told him to loose them because they gave the effect away.

_"Back when Mike and i were in college, Randall used to go by Randy and he was the shy timid type who worried a lot. But he changed when he became a member of Roar Omega Roar, ROR for short, then we entered the Scare Games, a series of challenges for MU students to see who was the most scariest team of all. When it came down to me and him before the final scare... that was when, it happened."_

Time flashed to the end of the Scare games and Sulley and Randall ran into their team's simulator to scare the child. Sulley hid under the bed while Randall turned invisable and crawled across the wall. Randall was about to strike when suddenly Sulley roared, which shook the walls of the simulators and he was so startled he tumbled and fell, landing on a pink heart pattered rug before he got up and snarled, with his scales all Pink and heart coverd.

When he returned to his team they scolded him for his poor scare and he turned to Sulley as he changed back to purple, hissing angrily as darkness formed in his heart "That's the last time i loose to you... _Sullivain_."

* * *

"Since then Randall vowed to outdo me in scaring," Sulley said as he finished his story "Whatever it took, just as long as he was better then me. Cheating, sabotaging, lying, anything. I tried to make amends before but he refused."

The humans exchanged looks with each other before Phoebe said "Maybe if you have clouser with him, make extra sure you mean no harm to him in the past and that you want to start over as friends."

Sulley just sighed sadly and said "Easier said then done Phoebe, easier said then done."

* * *

Meanwhile Mike dug through the files of the children in the file for their names that started with 'P' and looked everywhere but couldn't find Phoebe's file anywhere.

"Where is it?" He asked frantically "Ooh, where is it?! It was right here, i swear it was here. Where is it?"

"Is this what you're looking for?" A voice asked before Mike turned to see Randall standing right behind him, holding Phoebe's file and the green monster snatched it away from him as the purple monster crossed his arms saying "I know you're little secret Wazowski... you're chums with a human child and not just any human child; the Tooth Snatcher!"

"Her name is Phoebe," Mike said "And she never would have gotten here if it hadn't have been for y-y-you..." his voice trailed off into a high pitched sqweak when Gaston emerged and held his riffle while Randall just smiled and said "Oh, speaking of humans, meet my human aquantance. Gaston, the monster hunter. Gaston, Mike, Mike, Gaston... i take it you've already met before."

"Oh big time." Gaston said.

"S-S-S-SULLLLEEEEYYYYYYY!" Mike screamed as he ran down the hall, dropping Phoebe's file as he did while Gaston and Randall just smiled evilly.


	13. Let the Scare Games begin again

**Chapter Fourteen: The Scare Games Begin again**

Mike continued screaming until he reached the restroom and bumped into Don who said "Mike? Are you ok?"

"No i'm not okay!" Mike cried "There's a monster Hunter in the monster world! One of the hunters has fallowed us here!"

"WHAT?!" The OKs and Phoebe cried in alarm.

"We gotta get outta here now!" Mike cried as he yanked Sulley's arm like mad "There's a hunter on the loose in Monsters Inc! Pack your stuff, change your name, start a new life somewhere far, far away! Anywhere just so that monster hunter dosn't-"

His voice trailed off when he tripped over something and fell down with a thud on the floor. As Sulley helped him up as Phoebe picked up what Mike had tripped over, it was a message and she read it out loud "The scare games are having a do-over during the human invasion. However, there is one small change in the game. A whole new team of young monsters are being entered to the game for the first time that will change the history of the Scare Games and Monsters University forever."

"A new team?" Don asked as the group gathered around "Who could that be?"

"It's... Me and my class!" Phoebe gasped "It's a picture of each of us!"

"WHAT?!" The monsters gasped. True to Phoebe's word when they checked out the photo that was made of Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim and Wanda during their trip in Monsters University and even more shocked when Phoebe finished reading the message "Good luck Oozma Kappa Jr. You may need it. Randall."

"I... i don't believe it!" Mike cried "That sneaky-Not only does he know our secret he's blackmailing them into playing the Scare Games!"

"Don't worry Mike," Sulley said "We'll talk to Hardscabble about this and strighten it out. I mean, there's no way that they'd actually let little kids compeate for the games."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sulley cried when the group returned to the university at two monsters named Claire and Brock, the president and Vice president of the school who ran the Scare Games, and Claire said "Well, sure it's unsual that a couple of ten year old kids are allowed to compeate in the Scare Games. But the Dean already gave them permisson once she heard about it."

"Deam Hardscrabble said it was ok?!" Mike asked "Is she out of her mind!?"

"She must see real scaring potental in the kids if she wants them to play so badly." Brock said "So who are we to stomp on little kids' dreams? Not me!"

"Oh swell." Mike said. All the OKs turned pale when memories of their time in the scare games flashed acrossed their minds before they passed out, landing like dominios on the grassy ground.

"Uh, are the Scare Games that... intence?" Arnold asked nervosely

"You bed your flea collar it is kid!" Brock cried excitingly "A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year!"

Arnold turned green when he heard those words and Claire said "You could totally die."

"And it's worth it!" Brock cried "Although, for your parents sake, you don't."

"Yeah, good advice." Tim said.

"No! I will not have my baby play such dangerous games!" Mrs. Terese cried in alarm "I want to talk to this dean right now and tell her-"

"Too late to sign them off." Brock said "The games are already starting."

"What?!" the disguised humans cried, which made the OKs jolt back up and they weren't to pleased by the news either.

"Here, you'll need this." Claire said as she gave Wanda a card before she said "See you are the first challenge."

"Oh, nearly forgot." Brock said as he faced the kids and said "What's your team name?"

"Uh..." the kids looked at each other and Phoebe said "The... Little Stalkers. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that'll have to do." Clarie said before she and Brock walked away saying "See you soon."

The OKs regained the will to stand as Wanda looked at the card and read "A child's room is where you scare, but aviod the toxicity lurking there."

"Where do they want us to meet the others at?" Tim asked.

* * *

Later, the group walked down a sewer tunnel as Phoebe exclaimed "I can't believe we're playing in a sewer. It's disgusting and gross."

"Just wait til you see what you're going to have to do." Terri said.

The group walked into the tunnel and monsters cheered as Brock and Claire stood above a platform and Brock said "Welcome to the re-opening of the Scare Games! We know that there are dangerous and toxic human beings lurking around at this moment but we have decided that not even a human invasion will stop us from finding out who the best scarers are! The winers may even have the honor of scaring the humans out of Monstropolis!"

"Now," Claire said "As we all know, human children are toxic! And anything they touch is toxic!"

The Human adults suddenly started to snicker, trying to hold in their laughter because they knew that if they laughed out loud they would cause a power surge and the nearby monsters stared at the snickering group in confusion. This caught Claire and Brock's attention as Brock asked "Is there something you guys want to say?"

"Well," Mrs. Li said, regaining herself as William played with her tenticles "I don't mean to burst your bubble but... human children aren't toxic!"

The monster crouds all whispered and murmured to the other while Claire said "Well, not all of us believe in such. We're more into physical evidance and proof other then saying so. Now if you don't mind the scare games are underway and we're about to introduse the teams so we can begin."

"Uh... right then." Mrs. Li said as the adults, and Eva, Willaim and Mikey, moved away slightly.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's meet the teams compeating for the games!" Claire said "Jaws Thera Chi!"

"Slugma Slugma Kappa!" Brock cried

"Etha Hiss hiss!" Claire cried

"Roar Omega Roar!" Brock cried.

"Python Nu Kappa!" Claire cried.

"Oozma Kappa!" Brock cried.

"And, for the first time ever." Claire cried "The first ever youngest group to ever join the Scare Games; The Little Stalkers!" The monsters who had cheered for the other teams all hushed when they heard the name of the kids' team and Phoebe waved her arm saying "Hi everybody."

Then the monsters started to laugh and laugh and laugh as the kids all shuffled their feet and covered their faces with their head or their hoods. The Oks were starting to feel sorry for the kids as Mike sighed "This is going to be a long night."


	14. The First Event Avoid the Urchins!

**Chapter Fithteen: The First Event; Avoid the Urchins!**

The groups stood next to the tunnel as Brock said "We don't have any human toys but thanks to MU's biology technology, we found a close second; The stinging glow urchin!" Claire used a pair of long pliers as she held up a glowing eerie pink urchin that crackled and Arnold said "Oh boy, i have a bad feeling about this."

"Trust me when i say you do not want to touch this bad boy." Brock said as he pointed to the urchin.

"I wanna touch 'em." Art said.

"Oh no you don't." Mike said "Remember what happened the first time we entered the scare games?"

"And you curtinly don't want to touch any of it's friends." Claire said with a grin as she motioned to the start of the tunnel where many urchins were placed and they all crackled and snapped while the kids started to sweat.

"This is the Star of the Tunnel," Brock said "At the end of the tunnel is the finish line and in order to win you must cross the finish line with your entire team, nobody must be left behind."

"And whoever does come in last," Claire said "Or cheats in any way, they will be eliminated from the games."

"Ok," Mike said as the OKs huddled up "This is simple, all we have to do is make sure none of us touches the urchins. Not even you Art!"

"Awww, bummer!" Art groaned.

"Ok everybody, huddle!" Ralphie said as he huddled with the kids "Ok everybody, we're going to have to think of a game plan and think of it fast. And remember what the bird guy said, we can't touch the urchins."

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I suggest we form a chain," Dorothy Ann suggested "Let's all hold hands and fallow the leader and if we come to close to the urchins we jump out of the way before they can touch us."

"I still can't believe we're actually going through with this." Arnold said.

"Come on Arnold," Wanda said "Where's your game spirit?"

"I left it back at the party." Arnold said with a slight whine.

"Hey come on guys," Carlos said with a nervous laugh "It dosn't look that bad. All we have to do is avoid them, right?"

"Attention teams!" Claire shouted "One last thing; Scarers work in the dark." She shut off the lights and the entire tunnel went pitch black, leaving only the eerie crackling glow of the toxic urchins. The kids stared at the dark and toxic filled tunnel in shock with their jaws hanging open and they turned to Carlos with annoyed glares and Keesha said "You and your big mouth!"

"On your mark!" Brock cried as everyone got ready at the starting line.

"I wish i'd brought some ointment cream if i'd known this was going to happen." Tim said

"Get set!" Brock said

"Good luck guys! Break a leg!" Wanda said as she waved at PNK

"Thanks!" Carrie said "We will, maybe even your neck as well!"

"What?" Tim asked in shock before the PNKs hissed and their eyes turned red and the kids gasped in horror.

"Uh... would you mind going easy on us?" Arnold asked Johnny.

"Nope, you're on your own." Johnny said "Try not to get squished by anyone else before i do."

"GOOOO!" Brock shouted.

"I WANNA TOUCH 'EM!" Art cried as he ran forward to touch the urchins while the rest of the OKs cried "NO ART, DON'T!"

Sulley grabbed Art and held him upwards while Art tried to struggle to get free to touch the urchins while the kids, who had formed their chain with Phoebe in front down to Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Carlos, Arnold, Wanda, Tim and Finally Ralphie, passed them and Arnold said "No Art! I'm sure there's a good ready why you shouldn't touch the urchins!"

"And there's your reason!" Terry exclaimed as he pointed to one of the PNKs named Taylor, who accidently stepped on an urchin and her leg swelled up in an instint. The kids gasped and Wanda said "Good enough reason for me! Let's go!"

The group ran down deeper into the tunnel while Sulley still struggled to keep Art under control and when they left the urchin field behind the kids thought they were in the clear until they saw urchins falling down on them and realized that there were monsters above them slinging urchins down at them and they were forced to break from their chain and dash forward like crazy.

"What kind of crazy insane game is this?!" Keesha cried as an urchin nearly hit her head but she dodged it while Wanda jumped to avoid touching the urchins with her legs.

"Phoebe! Look out!" Sulley cried as he threw his arm over Phoebe just before it could touch Phoebe and his arm swelled up like a balloon while Phoebe gasped "Oh, Sulley!"

"Don't worry about me," Sulley said "I'll be fine!"

"Don't these guys ever quit?!" Carlos asks as he hops over an urchin.

"They must have an endless supply of urchins!" Dorothy Ann cried.

"I say we throw the urchins back at 'em!" Ralphie said with a scowl.

"No Ralphie! We're not allowed to touch the urchins!" Arnold cried "Or we'll end up puffing up like balloons!"

"Incoming!" Mike cried "Urchins at six o'clock high!" But them an urchin struck his leg and his leg puffed up while he quickly limped in vain to try and catch up with his team, saying 'Ow! Ow! Ow!" all the way.

"Ouch!" Don cried as he got hit in the arm, which caused him to trip and he landed on his front which exposed his rump and some monsters stuck his butt and made it puff out while Don shouted "Cheese and crackers! Not again!"

"Yipe!" Squishy cried before he backed away from an urchin that nearly hit his face but it also allowed other monsters to hit his head, making him puff out and when he screamed a monster shot an urchin in his mouth and his entire body ended up puffing up like a beach ball.

"Wait!" Mike cried but Art, Terry, Terri and Sulley didn't hear him as they ran forward, leaving Don, Mike and Squishy behind. Suddenly Mike felt two arms grab his arm each and he realized that it was Phoebe and Dorothy Ann who had grabbed him and he said "What are you doing?"

"We're helping you." Dorothy Ann said "Isn't that what good sportsman ship is about?"

"Don't worry Don, we got you." Ralphie said as he, Keesha and Carlos took hold of Don and helped him up while pulling him forward, allowing him to run a bit faster inspite of a large rump.

"Don't worry Squishy, we got you." Wanda said as she, Arnold and Tim pushed Squishy and rolled him like a ball down the tunnel, catching up with the rest of their friends.

Later Terry, Terry, Sulley and Art had crossed the finish line where the croud was already at first and they started cheering as Sulley cried "Yeah! We made it first!"

"No you didn't." Claire said, much to the OK's confusion "You might want to take a head count."

Sulley turned to his team and realized three members were missing "Oh no! Where's Mike, Don and Squishy?"

"We left them behind!" Terry cried in alarm as Roar Omega Roar crossed the finish line while Brock cried "First place Roar Omega Roar!"

Sulley, Terry, Terri and Art watched the other teams cross over the finish line, and neither one of them were their friends.

"Second place Eta Hiss Hiss... Third place Sluggma Sluggma Kappa... Fourth place Jaws Theta Chi, Fifth... oh, wait a second, what's this?"

Sulley, Terry, Terri and Art watched as Phoebe and her class, all unharmed, emerge from the tunnel with the brused Mike, Don and Squishy in their care and the other monsters all exchanged surprise glances and exchanged murmurs and whispers of surprise and Brock cried "Well, i don't believe it, i don't believe it but here it is! The Little Stalkers have just crossed the finish line with the rest of the Oozma Kappa members!"

"The judges say that this rare desplay of good sportsmanship earns not only earns the Little Stalkers extra good points but to Oozma Kappa as well for accepting their assistance." Claire said.

"YAY!" The OKs cried happily as the rest of the team ran towards the kids and pratically drowned them in kisses while Wanda, who was pratically next to Sulley's mouth, groaned "Yuck! Take a breath mint pal."

"Last place Python Nu Kappa." Brock said as the PNKs came out of the tunnel but not only did they look like swollen overstuffed test dummies they looked like they had seen a ghost as they limped across the finish line before they all passed out.

The OKs and the kids looked on in confusion while Brock said "Don't worry, they probably just got themselves worn out by all that urchin dodging. Totally normal and this also means the PNKs are out of the games."

Claire removed a wooden board with the PNK's color and inesals on it and the kids' parents ran up to their kids and embraced them for a job well done. The OKs could help but smile as some monsters dragged away the passed out PNKs and Brock said "Better be well and rested come tomorrow, becuase the next event is the 'Avoid the Parent' event. Good night everybody!"

* * *

Well, up next it the 'Avoid the Parent' event. How will Phoebe and the 'Little Stalkers' win this one? Got any ideas, read and review!


	15. The Plans of Gaston and Randall

**Chapter Sixteen: The plans of Gaston and Randall**

The group returned to the OKs house where Mrs. Squibbles was waiting for them and she said "Oh sweetie, how was your night?"

"Long and tiring honey." Don said, rubbing his normal sized yet slightly aching rump with one hand "Guess what, the disguised humans are playing in the scare games, and i got hit in the rump... again."

"Guess that means we're sleeping in sleeping bags again." Arnold said "Ugh, boy do i miss my bed."

"At least you didn't get an urchain in your mouth." Squishy said "Ugh, i don't think i'll be getting any peaceful sleep tonight."

"Ooh, my foot's going to feel sore in the morning." Mike said as he rubbed his foot aginst his leg "Ugh, and the worst is still to come."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked "Is there something worse then the urchins?"

"Just read this." Terri said as he handed Dorothy Ann the riddle card to the next Scare Games even and she read it out loud "If a kid hear's you coming, he'll call Mom or Dad. Then you better run fast or things will get bad."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arnold asked.

"Remember the library back in MU?" Terry asked "That's where the next event's gonna be at."

"Oh no!" the kids groaned in dismay "Not there again!"

"Don't worry kids," Mike said "Just trust me and-Ow! Oh my foot."

"Mike, how about you just rest and recover while i take over coaching the kids?" Sulley said "It's the least i can do for you."

"Well... ok." Mike said "But remember, they have to be extra quiet and they must'nt get caught."

"Got it," Sulley said before he turned to the kids saying "Don't worry kids, you guys will be fine. I can feel it."

* * *

Meanwhile Gaston and Randall were formulating their plans from inside the sewer and Randall said "Ha! The way you're very apperance made those PNKs freak out and made them crash into the urchins, what a laugh!"

"Yes, but don't forget the only monsters i'm going to bag are those blasted Oozma Kappa monsters." Gaston said "After all, they have to pay for what they've done to me."

"And me to, don't forget." Randall said

"Don't worry," Gaston said "I didn't forget. Once i bag Oozma Kappa and return to Paris France with their bodies those stuck up hunters back at my old club will think twice about me. Then i will be the one laughing at their faces and not only will i have six new trophies, but everything i've ever longed for will be mine!"

Gaston had a flashback about how he used to be a hunter for another group of hunters back in Paris, France but then one night he discovered a monster scaring a child and showed the other hunters the pictures he had taken of it but they mocked him and he left in rage, moving to america to hunt down monsters... only to end up being scared out of his team's own HQ by Oozma Kappa.

Bats flew around the man, which fraked Randall out a bit as Gaston looked at a mirror that was hanging from the wall and saw images of each Oozma Kappa Member doing diffrent things; First with Terry and Terri doing magic tricks with their cards, then Don handing out his buissness cards, Art staring off into space, Squishy sheepishly waving with a smile on his face, Mike with a clipboard as of he was checking a list and Sulley who was looming and roaring, which made Gaston punch the mirror in anger, breaking it and shattering it to peices.

Bats flew around Gaston in the dimly lit sewer while Randall swatted at some and waved his arms and legs around as they flew around him

Finally, Gaston stood before a college made poster of Oozma Kappa, took out his knife and sliced the OKs picture to peices and tossed them into the winds of the night.


	16. Support from Monster Brothers

**Chapter Seventeen: Support from Monster Brothers**

Meanwhile back at the OK's house Terry and Terri were asleep in their bed bunk with Squishy asleep in his own below them and they were busy snoring away when their bedroom door slowly opened and in came a shadowy figure that crept towards the sleeping beds while breathing very softly towards the sleeping monsters.

Then the figure stepped on a board that made a creaking sound and Terri raised his head with his eye half open saying "Ugh, hello? Who's there?"

No answer

"Uhh, go back to sleep Terri. It's too early." Terry said.

Terri sighed and lowered his head til it eached his pillow and he fell asleep.

The figure, who was hiding in the shadows, emerged and sneaked towards Squishy's bed as the pink monster slept away. The shadow covered Squishy's face just as the pink monster opened his eyes and saw the figure.

"AAAHHHH!" Squishy screamed

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Terry and Terri screamed when they woke up hearing their friend scream

"AAAAHHHH!" the figure screamed before she stumbled backwards and landed in a pile of laundry.

Squishy, Terry and Terri, who was clutching his brother, got a good look at the intruder and realized that it was Phoebe who was not in her monster costume pulling socks off her face as Squishy said "Oh, it's only you Phoebe. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Phoebe said "I'm worried about the second challenge in the library... i've tried to stay as quiet as i can but..."

"Worried aren't you?" Terry asked.

Phoebe nodded. At that moment Squishy's heart went out for the girl and he remembered how worried he was when he first entered the Scare Games. He climbed out of bed, exposing his blue pajamas, and went over to Phoebe and said "Look Phoebe, it's ok to feel uneasy about tomorrow. I went though the same thing but once the first two were over the rest was a breeze."

"How were the other challenges?" Phoebe asked.

"A lot safer then the urchins and the library i can tell you." Terri said.

"What will we have to do next?" Phoebe asked before she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the door but turned to Squishy, Terry and Terri saying "Can i sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep in my sleeping bag."

"How about you sleep with us?" Terry asked.

Phoebe smiled as she walked over to the bunk bed where Terri stretched out his hand and helped Phoebe up on the bed as she stepped off the ladder and moved around in the bed while the two headed monster gave her some room. Finally Phoebe was in bed with the twins. She yawned and instictivly reached out for one each of Terry and Terri's arms and she fell asleep once she felt secure with the brothers' arms around her.

Terry and Terri exchanged smiles and wrapped their other arms around the little girl and Terry places one of his hands on the back of her head and Terri uses one of his to remove unwanted hair from Phoebe's face and they fell asleep with their 'little sister' safe and sound in their arms while Squishy smiled and went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next day the Little Stalkers and Oozma Kappa were tip toeing across the library with the other members already had snagged their flags and the kids were moving a slow yet stedy paste behind the OKs while the Jox were rushing ahead.

"This stinks." Carlos whispered to his team "If we don't get our flag quickly, we're going to be kicked out of the games."

"According to my reaserch," Dorothy Ann whispered back at him "The best way to win a race is to take it slow and steady before you speed up."

"You're doing great kids," Don whispered to the kids "Just don't fall behind and don't make any noise."

As the OKs and Little Stalkers neared the statue where the flags were, the JOX had a nasty plan. They each grabbed several books and they were about to drop them to frame the OKs and the Little Stalkers when suddenly someone dumped pepper on them and they ended up sneezing as they dropped their books and sneezed loudly.

The librarian roared and harged forward while the OKs and the kids ran off while Wanda cried loudly "Me and Squishy will get the flags! You distract the octo-lady!"

Don quickly got on his knees and made noises with his suction cups while Arnold stomped as hard as he could with his feet and the librarian wet after them. She was about to catch Arnold and Don when she heard a voice shout "A-Five, six, seven, eight! Da-da-da-da-da-da!"

She turned to see Terry and Terri dancing and shouting from a rail while Carlos and Tim joined them on either side of the monsters shouting "Look over here!" The librarian was close to catching them when suddenly Art and the rest of the kids danced on the tables, jumped and bounced around to dodge the tenticles.

Then Wanda and Squishy rushed past them with their flags and Wanda cried "We got it! Let's go!"

"Run like there's no tomorrow!" Carlos cried as he rejoined his team "Cause if she catches us there won't be!"

They all ran towards the door and burst thought it, tumbling around in the grass while Wanda, who still had her flag, slide across the grass like she was stealing home in a baseball game and she whooped for joy as she spun Squishy around cheering "Alright! Alright! We got the flags! We got the flags!"

Then they all watched as JOX was tossed out of the library and they ended up falling into a river and they spat out water as they shivered and Brock announced "Jaws Thera Chi has been eleminated. Better luck next time dudes."

"Now we advice you all to spend the next couple of hours just relaxing and chilling out." Claire said "Because up next is the 'Don't Scare the Teen' event and there is also the mid-games mixer at the ROR frat house."

"Mid-games mixer?" Wanda asked with intrest.

"That's right kids," Johnny said as he walked towards the Little Stalkers "It's going to be a real blast. We have one every year along with the Scar Games. You now, you kids have done things that no ten or younger kid has ever done that others barely manage to survive." He shook their hands one at a time as he spoke then added with a bright smile "Therefore you deserve personal invatations to the party."

"No!" The OKs cry in alarm, pulling the surprised kids back as Sulley said "Nice try Johnny, but these kids are not going to join your party."

"But why not?" Carlos asked "It's a party! You know, where we can have fun and dance."

"Trust us kids," Mike told the kids "You don't want anything to do with the ROR's party. You're going to spend the next couple of hours training and playing board games."

"But that's not fair!" Ralphie exclaimed in dissapointment "We've been playing fair since we got signed up, we should deserve a little party time shouldn't we?"

"Well, i don't blame you." Johnny said rather cooly "I mean, training is inportent and all, who am i to interupt it? But hey, in case you change your mind give me a call; i'll send one of my boys to pick you up."

He gave Dorothy Ann a peice of paper with a phone number on it and walked off while the OKs rushed the kids out of the campus as quickly as they could, fearing that Gaston and Randall may be watching them since they never had the proper time to think about what those two were probably doing right now and feared that they could be watching them.

But that would turn out to be the least of their problems as they would soon find out.

* * *

Up next is where Phoebe and her class sneak out and join the ROR's Party and the OKs try to rush to the rescue... only to discover an unexpected surprise waiting for them. Read and Review!


	17. It's Party Time

**Chapter Eighteen: It's Party Time**

That eve, after they learned that the maze part of the challenge won't be ready until tomorrow for unknown reasons, the monsters and the humans returned to the OK's house and the kids were all placed inside Sulley and Mike's room as Mike said "Ok, now you kids stay here while we set up some board games and-"

"But Mike," Carlos said "What's the big deal about the party? It could be fun!"

"No no no no no," Mike said "The last time we went to the party Johnny made us look like the biggest laughing stalks on campus!"

"But i'm sure that he's not planning on anything now." Wanda said "Maybe he's just throwing a party. We've had been invited to parties before but we've never been invited to any big kid parties or college parties before. It could be fun!"

"Sorry kids, but no!" Mike said "I'll take my chances."

The closed the door and the kids exchanged looks before Wanda said "So... how are we going to get out of here."

"What?" Phoebe asked "Don't tell me your planning on sneaking out so close to bedtime!"

"Come on Phoebe, you can't miss out on a chance to be just like the big kids." Wanda said "If we ever want to learn what college parties are like without the bother of waiting til we're collage students ourselves. Don't you want to know what a party like the mid-games mixer is like?"

"I say, let's go!" Tim said with a smile.

* * *

Later, the kids sneak out the window of the room and Keesha was the last to climb out but as she did her pants got stuck on the bottom and she Whispered loudly "Guys, i'm stuck!"

"Hang on, just pull!" Tim said as he and Dorothy Ann took hold of Keesha and tried to pull her out until the pops out but the surprise jolt cause Tim and Dorothy Ann to lose their grip and they fall on their rears while Keesha fell over the edge of the roof, which made the kids gasp and they looked over the edge to see Keesha dangling from a tree branch where her shirt was snagged in a branch and right in front of the window where Mrs. Squibbles was cooking but luckily she was too busy to notice.

"Oh great," Keesha sighed sarcasticly as the kids climbed down from the sheet rope they had used from Sulley and Mike's beds "I'm a chirsmas ordiment and Mrs. Squibbles dosn't notice. So oblivious. Now get me down from here!"

"Hang on, we're coming." Phoebe said as she and the kids gathered around under Keesha but she falls when the branch breaks and lands right on top of them. "Thanks for the rescue guys." Keesha replies with a sarcastic remark and a groan.

"Sorry." the kids groaned under her.

* * *

Later, the kids arrive at a payphone far from the house and Ralphie placed the call while sitting on Keesha's shoulders who said "Hurry it up Ralphie, you're breaking my neck!"

"I'm going as fast as i can." Ralphie said as he dialed the last number before the phone rang and soon Ralphie heard Johnny's voice who said "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Ralphie of the Little Stalkers." Ralphie said on the phone while the kids looked on "Spead the news cause we're heading on over there... Yeah, that's right, we're kids breaking curfew... alright, your frat house at MU, right... OK, where should we meet? Uh-huh... at Everscare Terrace, Just wait for Chet and Javier... are those the crab and bug guys? Oh, ok. Got it."

As Ralphie hung up Keesha said "Great, there's just one problem. We don't know where Everscare Terrace is!"

"According to this map of Monstropolis," Dorothy Ann said as she read the map she had barrowed from the OKs "Everscare Terrace should be... a couple of blocks down there."

* * *

Back at the OK's house Don, who was carrying a tray of hot chocolate, placed the tray on a nearby table and knocked on the door saying "Yoo hoo, kids! The hot choco train is coming in, it's pulling into the station! Please open the door."

There was no responce.

"Kids?" Don asked. He opened the door and he was shocked to discover that the kids weren't there and the window was wide open. He looked out and saw the sheet rope being blown lightly aginst the wind and he said "Oh no."

* * *

The kids stood under a street sign that said Everscare Terrace and waited for the RORs when a red car pulled up with Chet and Javier, who was driving, in the front seats and Javier said "Come on Anklebiters, let's roll."

The kids piled into the car and the two ROR members drove off with the kids inside to Monsters University. As they did Arnold said "Uh, well maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, i'm not saying we don't deserve a break but what if Sulley, Mike and the others, not to mention our parents, throw a fit if they notice we're gone?"

"Well, it's too late to go back now." Carlos said casually "Besides, we'll be back before they even know we're gone. Just lighten up and we'll be fine."

"I don't know." Phoebe said "Maybe Mike was right. Maybe going to the party would be a huge mistake. Johnny did scare me to death. What if he has something really awful planned for us."

"Not you too, Relax!" Wanda cried happily "It's just a party! A college party! What could happen?"

* * *

"What do you mean they snuck out?!" Mrs. Li cried in alarm in the living room where the adults and the OKs and they are all in a panic about the news Don had given them.

"Like i said," Don said "I went upstairs to check on them and they were gone! All i could find were the bedsheets they tied for a rope."

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Squishy cried "Where could they have gone?!"

"Why not at the ROR party back in Monsters University?" Art asked.

"They wouldn't!" Squishy cried "Would they?"

"If they did," Mr. Ramon said "I am soooo going to ground Carlos for this! He's too young to go to a college party!"

"Don't think about that now," Mike said "Just think about the moral support they'll probably need when we get there."

"I just hope we're not too late." Sulley said as the OKs ran out the door, hopefully they could rescue the kids and prevent what had happened to them from happeining to the kids. If not... it would not be a pretty sight.


	18. Outsmarting Roar Omega Roar

**Chapter Nineteen: Outsmarting ROR**

The kids arrived at the doors of ROR with Chet and Javier standing next to the door and they all exchanged excited looks as they smiled and Carlos said "Alright, tonight we're all gonna party hard! Party Wild and Party like monsters!"

"I still feel bad that we left our parents and friends without telling them where we were." Phoebe said.

"Ah, don't be a party pooper twerp." Chet said "I snuck out all the time and i never got caught... least not all the time."

"Now, it's party time!" Javier said before he opened the door and the kids ran into the happening party and the kids cheered as they joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile the OKs had just reached the gates of the university and the monsters all ran as fast as they could while Squishy shouted "Hurry! We've got to get to the party and fast! I just hope we're not too late!"

"What if we already are too late?" Terry asked "What if they're already running out of the frat house crying and coverd in paint, glitter, flowers and stuffed animals like we had when we got pranked by Johnny!"

"I can already see their sweet little faces smothered in tears and paint covering their bodies right now!" Don shouted "Why didn't we take turns being guards so they wouldn't sneak out?"

"I'll never forgive myself if the worst has already happened." Sulley said "Hurry up! We've got to get to the ROR's house!"

"Wait for me!" Don cried "I'm close to getting a heart attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile the kids were having a blast as they danced to the song "Party Hard". They had never felt so alive and so wild before and they loved it!

The kids all danced as they rocked the house with the other monsters as they played party games and shook their grove thing. Arnold and Carlos played ping pong with the monsters until an eight armed monster game and out played them, which made Carlos and Arnold hit themselves by accident as they tried to paddle back the balls. Keesha and Dorothy Ann swung on chandiliers while a monster spun them around, making them laugh and turn green as they slipped yet landed softly on a couch. Wanda and Ralphie were bouncing on another couch and Tim and Phoebe were dancing on the dance floor.

The kids continued to party and Johnny was smerking to his friends as he turned to Chet and whispered "I can't wait to make those brats cry. I bet we'll have them crying all the way back to their mommies."

Unknown to them as Dorothy Ann looked around she happened to look up and saw several paint cans hanging from the roof and whispered the news to Tim before she walked off and out of sight to invistigate. Tim reached and whispered to him "Arnold, don't freak out when i tell you this."

"What?" Arnold asked "Is it Randall or Gaston?"

"no, i think we're all about to be pranked." Tim said "Just fallow my head and spread the word."

"Attention everyone," Johnny said as the party goes calmed down so they'd be able to "Oh behalf of all the competitors compeating in the games, let me be the first to say, good luck to all of you. Especially to the little Stalkers."

A spotlight shined on the Little Stalkers as monsters cheered for them and they all smiled and clapped back.

"Now this little ancklebiters may have what it takes to be in Monsters University when they grow up and become our age." Johnny said "They may even-"

"Hey ladies," A monster named Rhonda said as she walked towards the humans "Once you do join MU, would you girls mind contiering to join HSS?

"Maybe." Wanda said

"Ok, Johnny said "Now that that's out of the-

"Hey kids!" Chip Goff cried, making Johnny slap his face and moaned as he said "If you want to be part of a winning team; join Roar Omega Roar! No exceptions!"

"Remind me to jump on him later," Javier hissed at Chet and Reggie.

"Don't worry Johnny." Carlos said "We're all ears. Just tell us what else you were going to say."

"Well," Johnny said "I just want to congratulate the little stalkers for doing such a good job and to show them the good old MU way of-Wait a minute." He did a head count with the little stalkers and said "We're missing one? Where is it?"

"Up here!" Dorothy Ann cried before she dumped the paint all over the surprized ROR monsters.

"It was a trap! Get them!" Wanda cried as the kids grabbed glitter, flowers and stuffed animals the ROR frats had left lying around and charged towards the monsters with battle cries.

* * *

Later, the OKs had finally arrived at the ROR house but once they heard the roaring laughter coming from inside the building Terry cried "Oh no! We're too late!"

"That's it Johnny," Sulley cried angrily "You've really done it now!"

He burst though the door with the rest of the OKs behind him and they ran over to the dance floor, expecting to see Phoebe and her friends covered in pain and crying their eye out. Instead it was Johnny and his team who were tied up and covered in paint, glitter and flower while stuffed animals were placed all over them and Arnold, who was taking pictures said "Say cheese! I hope i got your good side on my next few photos."

"Kids! You're ok!" Terri cried happily as he and Terry pulled Ralphie and Carlos into a hug, as did the rest of the monsters, Sulley hugged Arnold and Phoebe, Art hugged tim, Mike hugged Keesha and Squishy and Don hugged Dorothy Ann and Wanda.

"But how did you do it?" Don asked.

"I realized something was wrong when i noticed the paint cans above the floor, i told everyone they were could be victums of a prank and i climbed all the way back up there and dumped the paint on them."

"And the rest was history." Wanda said as he pointed to the glitter and paint covered ROR and Johnny screamed "Let me at those brats! I'm going to strangle every last one of them!"

"Ok kids, party's over, let's get you home." Sulley said as they all left the party. Unknown to them Randall was watching them as he snickered at the humiliation the RORs were suffering and it was better then how OK had looked all those years ago... suddenly he felt something tug his chest. He took several breathes but the tug was still there... could it be... could he be feeling... guilty?

He shook off this feeling and started to formulate a plan to capture the kids during the Scare Games


	19. The Monster Maze and Hide and Seek

**Chapter Twenty: The Monster Maze and Hide and Seek**

The kids returned to the OKs house and they were being schold at by their parents for sneaking out in the dead of night to attent a party they were too young for. "I can't believe you would go and do such a thing young lady." Mrs. Franklin told Keesha, who had her head lowered and her feet were shuffling along with the rest of the kids.

"When we get back home you are totally grounded off everything for a month!" Dr. Tenillie said to her son.

"At least the party wasn't all bad." Ralphie said "We got funny pictures of ROR in glitter and paint. See?"

"I thought it was clever." Art said "I wonder how they'd like being on the reciving end for a change?"

"Not so much i can guess." Mike said with a smile "You kids did alright."

"You do know that this is going to put us on their grudge list for the rest of the year, or for life right?" Arnold asked.

Mrs. Li patted Arnold's shoulder and said "Oh Arnold, that's how bullies work. They only pick on those who they think are weak and defenceless just to make them feel better about themselves."

"Well, enough of that." Mike said as he took out a card "Just read this for our next scare games challenge."

Ralphie took the card and said "To frighten the child is the point of a scare, if you frighten the teen then scarer beware."

"Tomorrow you're going to have to navigate a maze filled with twists and turns with fake dummies of teena and kids popping up and you must only scare the kid," Sulley explained "if you scare the teen then you'll have a way blocked and you'll have to look for another way out until you're trapped in the maze."

"But right now we have to go to bed because we must get up and be ready for the maze." Mike said "Thanks to a group of curtin party crashers."

"Sorry." the kids said sadly.

* * *

The next morning the scare teams were already running around in the crazy maze as they dodged the teens and scared the adults. Ralphie ran forward until he came across a wooden door with a painted teenager who said "Get out of my room!" Quickly he dodged and the green light shined as he watched the door open and he ran forward.

Dorothy Ann ran forward until she came across a teenager who said "You're a dork!" She dodged it and the light went green, making the door open and Dorothy Ann continued to run forward while passing Art, who she high fived with.

Keesha ran down a path and was about to make a turn when suddenly a door with a smile child painted on it blocked her only way out and she roared as loud as she could. The child screamed, the light on the door turned green and Keesha ran forward.

"First place Roar Omega Roar," Brock announced as Johnny and his crew crossed the finish line "Second place, the Little stalkers! And third place Oozma Kappa! Fourth place is Slugma Sluggma Kappa, eleminated is Eta Hiss Hiss." Johnny was shocked when the Little Stalkers emerged from the maze in front of Oozma Kappa and they cheered happily while Claire cried "Alright everybody, up next it the 'Hide and Sneak event' so you may want to practise trying to find a hiding spot this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Carlos asked in shock.

"That means we don't have much time to practise!" Squishy exclaimed "Quick! Back to the fields!"

* * *

later that day as a dark rainstorm poured down from the sky the refere looked everywhere in the JOX house for the remaining teams. He passed by a pair of coats on a rack, but it was actually Tim and Arnold who were playing dead in order to avoid getting caught. he looked around and looked under the table but found nothing as he went on. Keesha, who had been hanging on to the underside table courners, sighed as she slowly climbed down.

The ref then saw some tenticles poking out from a vase and looked inside to see Carla, who moaned, and he said "You're out!" as he led Carla away he failed to notice Carlos, who was hiding in another vace next to Carla's, crawled out and ran outside. The ref also caught Maria, who was hiding behind a couch and led her away, passing Dorothy Ann who was posing as a statue in front of a painting before she quickly snuck away.

Then the Ref caught Brynn, who was hiding under the table and said "Nice try but no dice." As he lead Brynn away Phoebe emerged from the Cabinets and climbed down and Wanda crawled out of the large air vent and they both ran outside, with Ralphie jumping out of the trunk he was hiding in and they all ran outside to see a croud of monster cheering them on!

"First place The Little Stalkers!" Brock shouted happily "Second place, Oozma Kappa!"

Oozma Kappa ran out of the house and embraced the kids for a job well done.

"Third place Roar Omega Roar." Brock said as the shocked RORs had walked out, stunned to see the Little Stalkers and Oozma Kappa being cheered on by other monsters and Johnny snarled angrily

"Ok everybody," Claire said "The next event is the moment we've all been waiting for; the final even in the scare games! The Scare Simulator! Come tonight at the scaring stadium to prove to everyone here in MU that you are the best scarers of all!"

"We're going to be scarers!" the Little Stalkers cried "We're all going to be scarers!"

However Phoebe stopped celebrating when she realized something. She quickly felt uneasy and Sulley noticed. "Phoebe? Are you ok?"

"Can... can i talk to you alone in private?" Phoebe asked.

Sully took Phoebe to a dark and quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed and Sulley said "What's Wrong Phoebe? You should be happy. We're one challenge away from seeing which one of us is the scariest monsters of all."

"That's my point." Phoebe said as she removed her fake horns and monster glasses "Look at me, i'm not a real monster i'm a little girl. A little girl a monster is suppose to scare. What's going to happen if they all found out that their newset stars 'The Little stalkers' turned out to be human beings in disguise, what would they think?"

"Don't worry about that now." Sulley said "I'm going to find a way to get all of you back home before anyone realizes it."

"It's the part where we could get hurt i'm worried about." Phoebe said "What would the CDA do to us? What if they brainwash us or something worse?"

"I won't let that Happen Phoebe." Sulley said as he gentlly stroked her face with his hands and gently taps her nose saying "But there's also a little monster inside you too, and i bet it's just waiting to come out and scare the heck out of anyone you want it to be. Even that monster hunter. Heck, we took down three, three!, monster hunters and it's all because of you. For that we all owe you our very lives.

He put the fake glasses back in front of her eyes and the fake horns back on her head and lifted her off her feet and placed her on his shoulder saying "Now let's go back to the party."

Unknown to them a pair of eyes had watched everything before the figure flew away into the rain.


	20. Phoebe talks to Randall

**Chapter Twenty One: Phoebe talks to Randall**

The rain came and went and everybody was told that due to the rain it was going to take a lot longer then they had hoped for to fix the soggy simulators so the final scare had been moved from tonight to tomorrow night. That bought the OKs and ROR more time to train and the Little Stalkers had more time to play with the OK monsters.

And they were right in the middle of playing some games right now.

Inside the OK house a game of Twister was going on and Dorothy Ann, Tim, Squishy, Terry and Terri were all tangled up in one limbed knot as Art spun the spinner and said "Ok, this one's Squishy's... one paw red." Squishy moved his hand to the red spot. Art spun again and said "To Terry and Terri, tenticle green." Terry and Terri moved their tenticles to a green spot behind them, but also through Tim's leg.

"Ok, Dorothy Ann, blue spot tenticle... uh, i mean foot."

Dorothy Ann tried to move her left foot to reach the blue spot but due to being tangled by the other players she ended up missing the spot and everyone came tumbling down on the floor with a thud and Squishy shook his head before he screamed "Agghh! Terry! Terri! You got a third head!"

"Third head?" The twins asked as they sat up and looked between them to see Dorothy Ann hanging on to them and Terri giggled as he said "This is Dorothy Ann, not a third head."

"And i prefer just one head thank you very much, another would drive me crazy." Terry said as he placed Dorothy Ann down.

Nearby, Mr. and Mrs. Perlstein, Mrs. Terese were all playing Go Fish with Don and Mrs. Squibbles and Mrs. Perlstein asked "Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish." Don said and Mrs. Perlstein picked up a card from the deck.

"Ok, you got any jokers?" Don asked.

"Go fish." Mrs. Terese said. Don picked up a card but it got stuck on one of his sucktion cups and he tried to pull it of until his wife gave him a hand to remove the cards while the three adults snickered and Mr. Perlstien said "I've never had a guy like him for a card game before."

"So, what's it like being blind. Nothing personal you now." Mike said "I mean, i've never meet a human who... well couldn't... you now."

Mr. Terese chuckled as he sipped the hot chocolate Mike had given him and he said "Well, it's not perfect, and yet it's not to terrible either. Least i don't get scared easily no mater how hard anyone tries... can't say the same for their smelly breaths." The made Mike laugh while Phoebe looked around, her friends, her parents and even her friends' parents and siblings were all enjoying their time in the monster world.

Then something caught her eye and she went outside to see what it was. She quickly slipped into her monster costume before fully coming out of the house and looked around before she turned and yelped when Randall appeared before her and he said "It won't be long now kid, soon everybody is going to see who has what it takes."

"Well, we only got this far by honest game play and teamwork." Phoebe said.

"You got this far becuase of Oozma Kappa." Randall said "But that's not why i'm here. I know you're really a human being in disguise, just imagine what's going to happen when the entire University finds out that you 'new monsters' are really humans?"

"We can explain that we're not toxic and that we mean no harm." Phoebe said "But there's also something i want to ask you... Sully told me what happened to you during the first Scare Games a long time ago and... well. I can't help but wonder if... if you ever need a friend-"

"I don't want a friend." Randall snapped "I want fame and popularity that Sullivain stole from me all those years ago. Even now he's hogging my glory and i'm not going to take it any more. Tell Sullivan that the next time he sees me he's going to wish he'd never joined MU in the first place."

"How can you be this way?" Phoebe asked "Don't you have a conscience?"

"Conscience?" Randall asked losing his patience with the girl "No way, I don't need it. Never had and never will."

"But everybody needs a friend." Phoebe said "Everybody deserves a little kindness."

As Phoebe talked on and on about friendship as she pulled Randall closer to the OK's door he grined his teeth and pulled his fronds back down before he cracked his tail and hissed "Stop it!" before he shoved her away and she hit the wall and fell down in pain. Randall turned invisable and climbed to the top of the house while Sulley and Mike came out and saw Phoebe.

"Phoebe! What happened?" Sulley asked worryingly as he helped her back on her feet.

"I knew it," Mike said "I knew Roar Omega Roar was going to get back at us. Who did this to you? Was it Johnny? Chet? Randall?"

"No no," Phoebe said "I... i just misplaced a step and ended up falling aginst the wall."

"You just tripped?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said "And i'm not hurt that badly... really."

Randall couldn't believe what he heard as he peeked over the edge of the house and watched Mike and Sulley take Phoebe back into the house. He climbed down as he noticed the Tooth Necklace Phoebe had dropped when she hit the wall and picked it up. He stared at the tooth for a while before he gripped it tightly and ran off with it, what did that kid now about his pain? She was probably going to trick him and use him just like Johnny and his ROR frat brothers had done.

Well, he was going to get the jump on those who had wronged him, big time.


	21. Prank Wars!

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Prank Wars**

The next couple of hours everything was calm and settling in the OKs house but Johnny and his friends were sneaking from behind the house and they opened the window slightly to see only one Oozma Kappa in the living room. Mike was on the couch taking a nap and Chet snickered as he said "Oh boy, are they going to get it."

"Release he scare pig." Johnny whispered to Chip, who held an orange pig like monster named Archie in his hands before he slipped the pig through the window and let it go. The moment he did the pig went crazy and squieled as he ran around the house, hopping on to Mike as he snapped awake, then bumping into Art, who dropped his dream journal along with other art supplies, then Sulley, who tried to catch him but ended up hitting his face on the wall then the humans who were all with the other Oozma Kappa members and they all cried out in alarm when archie came in out of no where.

Johnny and his friends all laughted at the confusion inside the OK house and laughed until Mike poked his head out the window and said "Johnny!"

"Later Killer!" Johnny said as he ran off laughing with Javier, Chet, Reggie and Chip "Tell the Little Stalkers it's a little present from us to them!"

"Get it off me!" Mrs. Li cried as the scare pig tugged on her pants "It's trying to eat my pants!"

"Don't worry," Mike said "Sulley and I have chased this pig before and it'll be-"

Before he could finish Archie lept out of his way and ran down the hall until it reached Phoebe, who said "Aww, what a cute little thing. Wanna peanut butter sandwhich?"

Archie onked and Sulley cried "Be careful! He's a biter!" However Archie took the sandwhich and ate it before he brushed himself aginst Phoebe's leg affectionitly while Mike and Sulley looked on in shock. Phoebe picked up the Scare Pig and stroked it's fur lovingly as it gave her face a lick and she giggled saying "Ooh, this little guy's nothing but a sweet heart. And he's so cute too."

"That's my girl." Mrs. Terese said with a chuckle "She loves all kinds of animals, even monster animals."

"He wasn't a sweetheart when i first met him," Mike grumbled under his breath as the kids crouded around the pig and took turns petting it as Wanda said "Wow, i've never seen a pig like him before. Is he a rare animal?"

"And what's that he's got around his body?" Phoebe asked, pointing to a strap that had an 'F' and a 'T' on it.

"He's the mascot from the rival college Fear Tech." Sulley said "I should now... on my freshman year i stole him to inpress ROR."

"You joined ROR?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... but back then i was a jerk." Sulley said "Why would they take Archie here?"

"Who cares?" Mike said "Let's just get the pig back before those Feat Tech students get the wrong idea and try to beat us up for this!"

"Awwww," the kids cried "Can't we keep him a little longer?"

Sulley took Archie in his hands and said "No, we're taking Archie back. You guys just stay here and don't do anything ok?"

"Ok." the kids said, with their fingers crossed aginst their backs.

* * *

Later the kids, who had taken the bus to Monsters University, had a sneaky trick planned for ROR for trying to prank them with Archie. Now they were formulating their own prank. They all peeked through the window to see Johnny, Reggie, Chip, Chet and Javier relaxing in their indoor hot tub.

"Target sighted." Ralphie said like a spy as the kids got their prank up and ready. "Deploying conduit now."

Wanda got on her hands and creeped up towards the hot tub and placed a tube between Chet and Johnny, who were too relaxed to notice the hose and she crawled back whispering "Check, release the gelatin mix!"

Carlos and Dorothy ann nodded and Carlos placed a funnel over the other end of the tube while Dorothy Ann poured a mixture from a box called "Instent yellow Gelatin mix; just add water!" and Carlos whispered "Gelatin mix released." down the funnel where the mixture was poured through the tube and right into the bubbling jacuzzi with not one of them noticing a thing

"All unites fall back for big fireworks." Tim said as they ran off, standing in front of the ROR house while other students walked passed them.

"That gelatin mix should be kicking in in five... four... three... two... one..." Keesha said as she counted down to one

"AGGGGHHHHH!" The shocked voices of ROR cried as the kids smiled and Keesha smiled saying "Now."

"Hey what!?"

"What the?!"

The bewildered Johnny, Javier, Chip, Chet and Reggie all ran out of their house in a panic, and with their middles/waists stuck within a large yellow jell-o mold the size of a tub and with them stuck inside it. The students around them saw this and laughed their heads off as Johnny snarled and shouted angrily "Alright, who did this?! Who's the wise guy?!"

The kids laughed and Johnny snarled as he tried to lunge for them but the jell-o mold only made him bounce backwards as he hit his friends and the kids ran off laughing while Johnny snarled "Oh, so it's war is it? Alright, this means war!"

* * *

The RORs returned to the OKs house and placed a nicely wrapped black and white box and placed it on the welcome matt and Johnny rang the bell. They all took cover in the bushes and the one who opened the door was Mike and Wanda (Still in her monster costume), looked at the box and red the tag that said 'To your biggest fan' Mike opened the box and he and Wanda got his entire faces, mainly Mike's eye, sprayed with stunk bugs and they screamed as he held his eye and ran around while Wanda held her nose and gagged screaming while Johnny and his friends laughing.

* * *

When they returned to their house, Johnny opened the fridge for a snack but then a dummy of a ghost popped out and he screamed as he fell backwards in fright while the OKs and the Little Stalkers laughed at him.

* * *

As the OKs and the Little Stalkers practised scaring in MU everyone took a water break and everyone took a sip and they all sighed in relief... but then Don and Keesha's faces turned red and they howled in pain as smoke poured out of their mouths and they ran acrouns shouting "Hot hot hot hot hot!" Mike took a look at Don and Keesha's waters bottle and realized they had been tampered with with tabasco sause and the RORs laughed at Keesha and Don's misfortune as the two jumped into the water fountain and gulped down as much water as they could get.

* * *

The RORS were posing for pictures from their fans as they all smiled and posed. Chip took a sip from his drink and suddenly he ran off crying "Bathroom!" Johnny was confused and realized Chip's water bottle was tampered with when the OKs and Little Stalkers stood a few feet from them with Wanda holding a Laxative book in her hands and Johnny snarled at this.

* * *

Art was busy doing yoga while his friends were playing and he was about to do another pose when his foot tripped over marbled along with Arnold, who was trying to catch a fresbie, and they ended up rolling down the hill and right into a pile of mousetraps as they yelled in pain and the OKs rushed over to help them while ROR just laughed at them.

* * *

Then after ROR took a long nap Reggie walked towards his friends, who gasped in shock, much to his confusion. Then Johnny gave him and mirror and he screamed; someone had scribbled all over his face with doodles and shapes in permenent marker and they turned to see Ok and Little Stalkers, all with markers in their hands and giggling happily.

* * *

Later as the OKs trained Squishy's cell phone started to ring and the pink monster tried to open it but he couldn't as he pulled with all his might with Carlos's help but nothing worked as they fell over with red cheeks. The OKs realized Squishy's cell phone had been glued shut and they all saw ROR with Johnny holding a glue bottle in his hands and they all laughed happily at the group.

* * *

Finally, they all snuck into the dean's office with ROR sneaking in through the window, the Little Stalkers through the airvent and the OKs though the door once they tricked the look and they all stopped when they saw each other in the same office as they cried "What are you doing here?!"

"That what i want to know."

The three surprised groups turned to see Hardscrabble looking at them from the entry of the door tapping her fingers aginst her arms while the groups sheepishly hid their paints and garbage and smiled sheepishly before Mike, Johnny and Wanda pointed to the other and said "They started it."

"I don't care who started this prank war." Hardscrabble said calmly yet they could tell she was annoyed by the look in her stern eyes "I will finish it by expelling all of you from the final challenge of the Scare Games. Now, get out and if i see another prank pulled by either one of you you will imediantly be disqualified."

The teams groaned as they walked out of the office and Johnny shot the OKs and the Little Stalkers a look that could kill and hissed at them "You're lucky for now, but just wait until the final leg of the scare games... then you're going down."

"We'll see about that." Mike hissed back at Johnny as they parted ways.


	22. Phoebe gets Crushed or Does she?

**Chapter Twenty Three: Phoebe gets crushed... or does she?**

The OKs and the Little Stalkers were finishing up their training for the last time before the big event and Mike was making one last check with his team and the Little Stalkers as he said "Ok everybody, this is it. Time to give it all we got and prove to everyone we're the scariest monsters of all!"

"Yeah!" the OKs and the Little Stalkers cried.

"And remember to keep an eye out for Randall and the Monster hunter." Sulley said "They could be lerking around somewhere in the university and i think it's better if we-" then he noticed Phoebe drawing on a card before she folded it and Sulley asked "Uh, Phoebe? What are you doing?"

"Finishing my card." Phoebe said.

"Card?" Mike asked "What card? what's it for?"

"For saying sorry to Roar Omega Roar about the prank wars." Phoebe said

"WHAT?!" The OKs and the Kids cried in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Mike exclaimed "After those rotten pranks they pulled on us, you expect us to just forgive them and forget this ever happened?"

"Uh... yes." Phoebe said "Just to be polite."

"Ugh, don't you know how to hold a grudge kid?" Mike asked.

"Sometimes i think she only knows how to hold a bunny better then a grudge." Carlos said.

Phoebe got annoyed and said "Well fine, if that's how you think then i'll personally deliver this to Roar Omega Roar myself."

"Yeah yeah, you do that." Mike said as Phoebe walked off "And if Johnny smacks you in the face with a mudpie don't say i didn't tell ya so!"

Sulley and the OKs watched Phoebe walk away and Don said "Uh Mike, don't you think that was a little rude of you to just send her away like that?"

"Ah, don't worry, she'll come around." Mike said "Besides, it's not like she's going to get in danger here or something."

* * *

Meanwhile Phoebe walked towards Frat row but as she did a monster group rush past her and she tripped, making her drop her card and it blew away as she cried "Oh no! Come back!" she ran to catch the card as it flew away with the wind until she jumped up and caught it, but she also tripped again and fell, causing her monster disguise glasses to fall off her head and land on the ground.

Phoebe stood up and gasped when she saw the dean, who was done talking to another student, looking at her and she said "My dear, your glasses..."

"Uh, don't worry i-"

Before Phoebe could finish the dean moved a part of her hair upwards and looked at her forehead to see no third eye and said "You don't have a third eye... then why were you wearing glasses ment for a three eyed monster?"

Phoebe didn't know what to say so she took a deep breath and said "Well... the truth is i didn't need these glasses in the first place. My friends Oozma Kappa gave them to be so that i'd be more scary looking... which i'm not."

The dean looked at Phoebe and said "My dear, you didn't have to put on fake glasses or fake props to make you scary. Being scary comes from believing you're scary, not by what you look like or what you happen to wear just to improve your image."

"Does this mean i'm disqualified?" Phoebe asked.

"No no, you're still compeating." Hardscrabble said before she noticed the card and asked "Who is that card for?"

"It's for ROR to say we're sorry for the war prank." Phoebe said "I felt guilty about it and i was about to head over to their house to give it to them."

"Why not we go together?" the dean asked.

Phoebe smiled and she walked off with Hardscrabble after she tossed the glasses into the trash bin.

* * *

"Where is she?" Dorothy Ann asked as the group, human and monster, looked around for Phoebe as the sun started to set.

"This is great!" Mike cried "We're two hours away from the big game and we lose one of the kids we're suppose to keep an eye on!"

As the kids left to search somewhere else Squishy, who was looking under a bench, looked up and saw Phoebe's glasses sticking out of the garbage can a student was carrying to the garbage shoot in a nearby building and he cried "There she goes! In the trash can!"

"What?" the OKs asked as they ran towards Squishy and he pointed to the trash can with Phoebe's glasses inside and they watched as the trash, glasses, and possibly Phoebe, tumble down the trash shoot and they all screamed in horror.

* * *

They burst through of the door and ran down somes stairs as their cried "Hurry up, hurry up!" until they reached the machine but they could only watch behind glass windows as the machine pulled the garbage stright into the machine and they cried "PHOEBE!"

First the trash was grinded by a huge grinder, which caused Squishy to faint right away while Terry and Terri turned white all over, then smashed by two pillers which caused Mike and Don to faint, flattened by a large stone roller that made Mike and Art faint then sliced up by a large razor blade before emerging as a row of neat garbage cubes.

Sulley, who had fainted more times then his friends, was the first to recover and he ran towards the cube that had the broken glasses sticking out and he tried to reach out for it... then he fainted again.

* * *

Later, the OKs had left the building and they were all crying as Sulley craddled the garbage cube in his arms while the kids ran up to the group with Arnold saying "Guys! Guess what? We... uh, what's that."

Tearfully Sulley showed the kids the garbage cube and Carlos asked "And you wanted us to show you this... why?" he tilted the cube and Phoebe's monster glasses fell out and landed on the ground while the kids watched on.

"I-I can still hear her little voice." Sulley cried as he hugged the cube.

"Why did we ever start that stupid Prank war?" Mike cried as he wiped his eye "Why didn't we just send her home when we had the chance?"

"Hold me Don, hold me! I'm gonna be sick!" Squishy cried as he and Don cried and hugged each other.

"She... was the best... little sister we ever had!" Art sobbed "Even if she was the only one we ever had."

"Terry, i wish... i wish we could've... told her how-how much we... loved her!" Terri sobbed as he hugged his crying brother who replied "I wish we told her we care about her sooner instead of... I wish i could hold her in my arms again!"

"Me too!" the rest of the team sobbed as they cried their eyes out in misery and sorrow. However, Terry and Terri noticed that the kids weren't crying, they were all smiling and grinning and giggling softly.

"Why... why aren't you crying?" Terri asked "Don't you care that one of your friends just got crushed into nothing but a garbage cube?"

"Well, we would..." Dorothy Ann said "If it had really happened?"

"What?" Terry asked "What are you talking about?"

"TA-DA!" the kids cried as they parted ways to reveal Phoebe, safe and sound, to the surprised tear eyed monsters who did a touble take between Phoebe and the garbage cube before Sulley threw it away and the monster happily cried "PHOEBE!" They all ran forward to hug her as they covered her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh Phoebe, i was so scared!" Squishy cried

"You sure had us worried!" Don cried

"Don't you ever do that again," Terry cried "We thought..."

"But we're so glad you're alright!" Terri finished as the monsters kept hugging Phoebe.

The adults came to fetch the kids and they all saw the tender scene while Mr. Terese said "Did we miss anything?"

"We came to tell you it's time for the final leg of the games!" Dorothy Ann's mother cried happily.

"We'll be right there." Art said "We just want to hug Phoebe a bit longer."

The adults smiled and so did the kids as the monsters kept hugging Phoebe.


	23. The Scare Simulator Trap

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Scare Simulator Trap**

The group arrived at the theater where the final leg of the Scare Games were held and Mike couched the kids saying "Now, don't worry. We've trained you all every single scare tactic that's ever written. you kids will do fine."

"But what if we mess up?" Arnold asked.

"Just recover and do your best." Sulley said.

"Alright everybody," Brock said "This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for; we will finally see who is the most scariest of all our three teams. Roar Omega Roar, Oozma Kappa and the newest sensation the Little Stalkers! Let's let the Little stalkers fo first and then the rest... and... Go!"

Arnold ran towards the scare simulator with Carlos beside him and they both reached the door and took out their file. Arnold's file told him that he had to scare an eight year old girl who was afraid of dogs. He felt uneasy but ne knew he had to do it. He opened the door and snuck in unseen and, thanks to Squishy's sneaking advice, he snuck towards the bed unseen and when he reached the edge of the bed he howled like a dog, which caused the simulator kid to wake up and look around for the creature making the sound before Arnold popped up barking like a dog.

"AAAgggghhhh!" the robot screamed and Arnold's scare filled the canister by 78 percent which made his friends cheer for him happily.

Meanwhile Carlos's file told him that he had to scare a nine year old girl who was afraid of cats. He snuck into the room quietly on all fours like a cat and and made a clawmark on the bed, which woke the kid up and he looked up to see what it was before Carlos jumped on top of the bed and hissed at him.

"AAaaggghhh!" the kid screamed which gave Carlos's scare a 27 percent

Sulley and Johnny ran towards the scare simulator, read their files and crept into the rooms. Sulley crept into the room, approuched the bed and let out a great roar that scared the kid and scored himself a good 81 percent along with Johnny.

Dorothy Ann and Keesha ran to the simulator and Dorothy Ann read her file, which told her to scare a ten year old boy who was afraid of thunder and lions and she snuck in the room as quietly as she could before she reached the bed. She squad down, then took a big jump and stomped on the ground hard, which woke up the kid befoe Dorothy Ann let out a loud roar at the kid.

"AAAhhhhh!" the kid screamed, which gave Dorothy Ann a 59 persent scare.

Keesha's file told her to scare an eleven year old girl who was afraid of snakes and she snuck into the room hissing like a snake which caused the simulated kid to wake up and she popped up from the side of the bed, hissing with her tounge sticking out.

"AAggghhh!" the kid screamed and it gave Keesha a 49 Persent score.

Mike and Chip ran towards their scare simulator, read their files and scared the Simulated kid, but while Chip scored 54, Mike only scored a measly four.

Next Phoebe and Ralphie ran towards the simulator and Phoebe read her file which told her to scare a six year old boy who was afraid of lightning. She krept into the room as she hid in the shadows before she popped out snarling, trying to sound like a crackling lighting bolt.

"AAAggghhh!" the kid screamed, which gave Phoebe's scare a 50 persent.

Ralphie read his file and it told him to scare a three year old girl who was afraid of birds. He snuck into the room and reached for the curtins, flapping them to make them sound like bird wings which caused the dummy to sit up to see what it was but saw nothing... until Ralphie jumped up and flapped his arms like a bird while he cawed like a bird but then he tripped.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" The simulated kid screamed, which gave him a measly 3 percent score for his bouched scare.

Don and Reggie came up next as they ran towards the scare simulator. Don used his suckers to climb up the walls and he hung over the kid, scaring the robot and earning him 73 persent of the canister while Reggie scored 83.

Finally, Tim and Wanda ran to the simulator and Tim read his file, which told him to scare a four year old girl who was afraid of Earthquakes and apes. He crept into the room until he reached the edge of the bed, then he shook it before the dummy jolted up and he hopped up roaring

"AAAGGHHHH!" The kids scream, which earned Tim a good 15 percent for his scare

Wanda's file told him to scare a five year old boy afraid of spiders. She crept into the room crawled all the way across the room. When she reached the bed she waved her tentcles around like spider legs and snarled, which caught the kid's attention.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" The kid screamed as Wanda scored a perfect 40 persent.

Then Terry and Terri and Javier went forward and they were about to preform their scares when suddenly the power went out and a couple of gunshots were heard, which scared everyone to death and the group heard Terry and Terri scream as the OKs cried "Terry! Terri!"

Then when the lights came on they saw Terry and Terri in the clutches of Gaston and he was holding them hostage with a knife close to their waist as Claire cried "HUMAN MONSTER HUNTER!"

The monsters screamed as they all left the theater and ran around in circles but Sulley ran forward until he stopped midway once Gaston moved the knife from Terry and Terri's wasit to Terri's neck saying "If you dare make a sudden move, i'll turn this monster into a one headed monster. Now, if you don't mind, i'll just be taking what's mind and be on my way."

"Help!" Terry and Terri cried.

Phoebe picked up a stray water bottle and tossed it at Gaston's head, which made the monster hunter let go of Terry and Terri and they ran behind Sulley as the rest of the team ran to shield their friends and the monster hunter tossed the bottle back, which made Phoebe not only jump backwards but loose her wig and horns as well, which made the rest of the monsters panic.

"IT'S ONE OF THE HUMAN INVATORS!" Brock cried in fear "HOLD ME!"

"Leave them alone you brute!" Phoebe cried as bravely as they could.

"Get me outta here!" Johnny cried as he and the rest of ROR ran off in alarm.

"They won't get far anyway." Gaston said "I rigged their security and made their entire school into a trap. No monster can leave once they enter this school, not a one! And i have one to thank for." Randall appeared next to Gaston and he said "Hello everybody."

"Randall!?" Mike cried "I should have known! How could you do this to our kind?"

"Like this." Randall said as he pulled out a switch and pressed a button. Imediantly gas bombs filled the entire theater and everyone caughed before they all slowly passed out. Randall then realized he had no mask on and tried to tell Gaston but before he could he passed out as well while the hunter slipped on the gas mask and smerked evilly.

Not only had he captured Oozma Kappa, but he had captured an entire school of monsters! Now all he had to do was get rid of the humans...

* * *

So... what do you think will happen next?


	24. Band Together

**Chapter Twenty Five: Band Together**

The next few hours after everyone woke up there was a total disaster as the monsters ran around campus panicking. True to Gaston's word nobody could get out of MU because of the force field the hunter had installed in their secutiry system and he had also locked every single last building so they couldn't hide.

"Remain calm!" Professer Knight cried amist the panicking students as he, Hardscrabble and the rest of the school's faculty tried to calm the students down as they all panicked and tried to break their way into some buildings "Remain calm! This is no time to panic!"

"No time to panic!?" Rosie cried "We're trapped in our own school with a monster hunter and a gaggle of humans! AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOT TO PANIC!?"

"I'm too young to die! I'm not ready to die!" Brynn cried as she pulled her sweatband.

"Im I ready?" Chet cried "Nobody's ever ask me!"

"So many games to win!" Chip cried "Why me?! Why?!"

"It's hopeless!" Dirk cried "We're trapped! We're doomed and we're all gonna die!"

"Help me mommy!" Javier cried as he rolled into a ball "Help me! I want my blankie! I WANT MY BLANKIE!"

"I WANT MY MR. FLUFFLES!" Violet cried before she hugged a tree and sucked her thumb.

"Now i'll never become a scarer or get married or have kids or have a happy life!" Nancy cried

Phoebe and the humans stepped out into the open, only they were not wearing their monster costumes any more and once the monsters saw them they all went crazy with panic.

"It's the humans again!" Rhonda cried

"It's they're fault!" Johnny cried "When they crossed over they must've brought the monster hunter here as well and distracted us long enough for this to happen! I say we punish them with a taste of their own medicien!"

"Yeah! Bring out the stinging glow urchins!" Chet cried as Eta Hiss Hiss brought out a large tub filled with the urchins and the monsters formed a circle around the humans to prevent them from escaping.

"No! Don't do it!" Don cried as he and the rest of the Oozma Kappas ran towards the humans, pushing monsters asside until the reached the humans and stood before them between the monsters, acting like a shield towards the monsters to protect the humans.

"Out of the way Oozmas!" Chet cried "Get out of the way!"

"No! We're not going to let you hurt them!" Squishy cried as bravely as he could.

"I should've known you would be chums with humans." Johnny said "That trip from the human world must've turned your brains to mush if you think that these humans are your friends."

"They're traitors!" Baboso cried "I say we sting them all with the urchins!"

"Just calm down everybody!" Sulley shouted "None of the humans are dangerous, and they are not toxic! We'll prove it!"

The OKs turned around and picked up a human child for them to hold and turned around to show the shocked monsters with the children wrapped around their arms. Sulley held Dorothy Ann like a baby, Art held Carlos's hand, Terry and Terry hugged Phoebe with both their arms wrapped around her, Don held Wanda's hand and Squishy held Keesha's hand.

The monsters gasped as Nadya cried "They're touching human children!"

"And we're not dying or puffing up like balloon like those urchins were suppose to prove." Mike said "See? No matter how long i hold this child's hand, i'm not swelling up, or weezing or even exploding! And the same thing is happening to the rest of my team, nothing!"

"But... but this dosn't make since!" Chet cried "If the humans aren't toxic... then that means..."

"We've been lied to the whole time." Mike said "But not anymore... the only danger that's really real is Gaston, the monster hunter."

Then they heard some squeiling and Archie ran forward, which surprised the monsters as the scare pig jumped and landed into Phoebe's outsteretched arms and she cooed "Archie! How'd you get here little guy? Did you miss me?"

"See?" Squishy said "If Archie, the Fear Tech mascot, isn't afraid of Phoebe, why should any of us since they're not toxic?"

"I say you OKs are insane!" Johnny cried.

"And i say let the humans speak!" George cried, which shocks Johnny "They may be humans but they sure know how to scare when we were compeating in the Scare Games!"

"And they're great party animals!" Susan cried "Remember the mid-games mixer?"

"And they refused to leave half of the OKs during the toxicity challenge!" Sonia cried happily "That was loyalty and shelflessness even if it ment they were costing themselves a chance come in first place."

"And how they outsmarted the librarian with the OKs? That took brains and speed!" Carla added

"And how awesome their prank wars with Roar Omega Roar was? Nobody had the guts to get back at them for like, ever!" Donna cried

"And their preformance in the maze?" Debbie added

"And the Hide and Sneak event?" Maria added

"Getting awesome scores with the Scare Simulator?" Heather added "It was like they weren't humans at all, but real monsters in human bodies."

Excited cheers and agreeable comments spread across the once terror stricken croud as ROR exchanged shocked expressions while Squishy cried "Now let's here what they have to say."

The Oks let go of the kids they were holding and the monsters stared at them while Phoebe started them off, shyly as she spoke through a boom mike that Mike had given her so everyone could hear her "Uh... hi everyone... well... first off we all just want to say we're sorry for pulling the wool over your eyes the whole time but we had to because... you were afraid of us. Just like we were afraid of you. When i first meet my friends, Oozma Kappa as you know them, i was scared of them but since they were stuck in my... our world... i had to help them. They were afraid of me but they've come to trust me as a friend, and even thier own frat little sister, which is probably a first, but the point is this; we were scared of each other at first but once we got to know each other we became the best of friends, i even helped them scare three monster hunters and destroy their base."

"May i have a turn?" Mikey asked as he tugged her dress. Phoebe handed Mikey the boom mike and spoke through it saying "Now you have the upper hand to outsmart the hunter before he brings more hunters here. I can re-wire the system and break the force field but i need your help to show me where the main controls are."

"My turn!" Dorothy Ann said as she took the mike and spoke through it "And i can help you make stratagies to outsmart the hunters!"

She passed the mike to Ralphie who said "And i can help you arm yourself with home made weapons like your own baseball bats and helmets made out of just pots and pans!"

He passed the mic to Carlos who said "We can put the Scare Games into our attack with the urchins and the distractions and the timing, everything! They'll never know what hit 'em!"

Wanda took the mic and said "The bottom line is, you can get out of this school without our help and we can't go home without your help. So you can either sulk and blame everyone and everything on anything you want until Gaston the hunter comes back with reinforcements or we can all join forces and scare the heck outta that chump and kick his butt!"

Phoebe took back the mic and said "So what do you say? Who's ready to bring our their inner scary!? Let me hear you roar!"

"**ROARRRRRR!"**

The Faternities and Sororites cheered as they roared and Mr. Perlstein said "You think we should put our kids in the debate when we get back home?"

"Forget debate," Mr. Ramon said "Let's sign them up for spokespeople!"


	25. Confronting Randall

**Chapter Twenty Six: Confronting Randall**

As the sun slowly started to rise, all the faternities and the Soroities gathered everything they could in order to face the monster hunters and arm themselves with anything and everything they got in order to face the monster hunters.

Roar Omega Roar used their skills to easily break into the locked buildings, including their the frat houses, and they gathered all their prank stuff from their previous prank war and more as Chet said "This is totally exciting and yet terrifying at the same time!"

"Just slap me silly when this is all over." Johnny groaned as he packed up his pranking stuff with his team "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Look at it this way," Chip said "We win, we get to live another day."

"Good point." Johnny said "Now, let's show them what we're made of!"

"Yeah! Viva Roar Omega Roar!" his team cried happily

* * *

The girls of Slugma Slugma Kappa all packed their GYM equipment such as dumbells, knucklebreakers, elastic bands and more as Carla told them "Alright ladies, we've been training for the big leages our entire lives and now we're facing a challenge bigger then the Scare games; Monster Hunters. But we are not going to let them push us around because they have no idea who they are messing with! And who are we?"

"Slugma Slugma Kappa!" The EEK girls cried

"And we would rather take down an entire army of monster hunters then to let them stomp over us!" Carla cried "Because we are EEK!"

"Gooooo Slugma Slugma Kappa!" The girls cried happily

* * *

The girls of Eta Hiss Hiss packed all their black makeup and their gothic/emo things they knew would not onlt be frighteing but hide weapons and stink bugs and other booby traps as Rosie said "Alright girls, we've all been dark, gray and gloomy but that was all on the outside. And right now the outside dosn't matter because we are about to face one of the darkest fears all of monster city has ever given us to fear; the monster hunter. But we are not going to fear them!"

"Because they should fear us right?" Nancy asked

"Right!" Rosie said "So this is all about teamwork for not only the survival of our lives but for other monsters and let me ask you one question, do we disapoint others when we put our mind to it?"

"NO!" The HSS girls cried

"Because we are Eta Hiss Hiss and we are going to teach them that you don't bully a monster like us unless they're looking forward to being hissed at and even get bitten!"

"Long Live Eta Hiss Hiss!" the HSS girls cried before they all hissed and smiled whickedly.

* * *

The JOX gathered all their gear from exersizing to stuff they use to cheat and Big Red said "Alright boys, i know we've always been aiming for the limelight but all we ever manage to do was end up in a dim light whereas we were known as nothing but cheaters and frawds. But now fate has given us a second chance to redeam ourselfs and make ammends for all the time we've cheated and make way from the monsters who cheat to the monsters who helped kick monster hunters' butts!"

"But what if they get us first?" George asked worryingly

"Then we'll have to battle them where they strike us." Big Red said "But even if they do; they're going to be in for a big surprise because nobody messes with JOX!"

"Yeah! JOX! Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo!" JOX cheered as they waved their arms around before they bonked their heads aginst each other... which made them hold their heads in pain for a breif moment.

* * *

The girls of PNK all packed their glittering make-up kits, their lip balms, and even more of their pretty pink stuff as Carrie said "Alright ladies, for as long as we can remember we've always prefered to let other brainy monsters do our bidding when it's to dirty or mucky for us. But we've never let that stop us from compeating in the Scare Games and proving that not only are we girly and pink but we're tought fire breathing scaring machines! Now that we are about to be faced with Monster Hunters we have to pull all the stalks together and fight for all the little girls who dream of being hot, gorgeous, but most of all fearless, college girls like us and all the little boys who dream to date girls like us!"

"Yeah! That's right girl!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Now let's show these hunters that when it comes to getting down and dirty in order to prove who's best, nobody does it better then PNK!"

"Yeah! We may be sweet and not so icky, PNK always wins cause we're not just pretty! PNK Rules!" The PNK girls cried happily like cheer leaders.

* * *

Claire and Brock unlocked a door and pushed it open to reveal a room filled with lots of stuff the students had lost during their school year when they got in trouble like toy cars, giant frisbes and lots of other toys as Brock said "Now, normally we don't allow any of this stuff we have confiscated to be used but in this case we are making a big exseption so long as it's used for the good of all monstopolis."

"Now grab whatever you can use and find as it can be used as a weapon or a distraction!" Clarie said as the monsters gathered their stuff "Remote controled stuff, comics, stink bombs, anything as long as we use it to save not only ourselves and our university but for all monsters such as your loved ones, family members and..."

"Best friends!" Brock finished, which made Claire stare at the bird monster before she smiled and shouted "Now Come on people, let's go go go!"

* * *

Finally, Oozma Kappa stood before the humans at the entrance of the University as their army, made of monsters big and small with their own weapons and amo in tow, gathered around in front of them and Sulley said "Great. Everybody is preped and ready for battle. Now all we need is someone who can undo the force field. Mikey here has already volenteered to do the hacking but he needs help on our computers."

"That's my duty." Don said "I'll help Mikey... expect i have no idea where the security system is."

"I do." Hardscrabble said as she flew over to them and Mikey rolled over towards the winged monster saying "Perfect, be our guide Mrs. Hardscrabble."

"I will," Hardscrabble said "But you will never make it in that wheelchair... but proper assistance will help." Mikey was then scooped up by the dean and she flew off with Mikey while Don ran to catch up with them exclaiming "Wait up! I don't have wings here! Slow down!"

"Alright then." Sulley said "Now all we have to do is-" Suddenly he made a gagging sound as an invisable force strangled him and the monsters gasped as they all backed away while Squishy cried "What's happening?!"

Phoebe then noticed her tooth necklace hovering in the air and she knew who it was "Randall!"

"Quick! Somebody do something!" Dorothy Ann cried as Sulley's face turned white.

"Wait, i got it!" Ralphie said "Remember when we first met the monsters? If there's one thing we learned is that monsters are ticklish! Fallow my lead!" He climbed up with Ralphie along with Dorothy Ann and Wanda and they tickled the invisable figure, which made Randall turn visable and he fell off laughing while Dorothy Ann, Ralphie and Wanda continued to tickle him as he cried "Make them stop! Make them stop! I give! Uncle! Uncle! Just make them stop!"

The kids stopped tickling him but their parents held him in place as Mike said "Randall! I should have known. What are you doing here?"

"Getting out before Gaston turns me into a scaled throw rug, what else?" Randall said.

"But why attack Sulley?" Phoebe asked "You should be on our side."

"No way," Randall said "I'd rather be slaughtered by that backstabing hunter then join any team that has Sullivan in it."

"Backstabber?" Terry asked "So you were the one who led the monster hunter here!"

"It's all his fault!" Johnny cried "We wouldn't be trapped like scare pigs if it hadn't been for him!"

"Stop it!" Phoebe cried "Nobody is going to blame anyone for this anymore. Besides, it was your fault he's like this!"

"Actually, for once i'm agreeing with him." Mike said as he marched up to Randall and said "If you hadn't betrayed our species to that creep hunter in the first place none of this would've happened!"

"If you hadn't have came to the human world and made friends with a human this wouldn't have happened at all!" Randall snapped back

"If you hadn't have tried to kill us this never would have to happen." Mike said

"If you and Sullivain hadn't have beaten me in the scare games all those years ago then i wouldn't have gone through so much trouble!"

"If you hadn't have helped ROR pull that awful prank on us during that party it would've been eassier for me to forgive you."

"If you hadn't have knocked over those cupcakes, which spelled out lame all over my face i wouldn't have been so eager to pull that prank!"

"If you hadn't have joined ROR in the first place and walked out on me when i needed you then you wouldn't have turned out to be such a creep!"

"If you and Sullivain had just stopped your petty feud sooner then maybe you wouldn't have been kicked out of the scaring program in the first place, of course, you would've been kicked out first since you're not even worth a yelp!"

"Oh yeah? Well, at least i didn't sell myself out to the biggest jerks on campus just to feel better about myself!"

"As if you know my pain and what it was like for me who was always picked on as a nobody who couldn't even control his invisability!"

"Enough!" Phoebe cried as she stood between the two monsters "Just stop it. Can't you two just forgive and forget what had happed to you all those years ago?"

"No!" Randall and Mike snapped.

"Ok, time out." Keesha said as she stood beside Phoebe "Here's what i have to say. Mike, i know that what Randall did was something that turned him into a jerk and a creep but deep down they are just like that because they are insecure."

"Who are you calling insecure?" Randall and Mike asked.

"And Randall, you say that you lost the games because of Sulley but did it ever occure to you that it was just a mistake that he never intended to make or made on perpose? Besides, compaired to the OKs, what did ROR ever do for you that was actually worth being true friends and teammates?"

That made Randall stop and think. Sure what Keesha said about Roar Omega Roar back then was true, especially since they didn't support him all those years ago and as he looked at the kids, he couldn't help but feel... softened.

He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts as the adults let go of him and he cross his arms saying "I learned that i was better off alone in the first place. There is no way i'm going to join you just so i can run into the jaws of death. Trust me, this is not my fight."

"Randall..." Phoebe said with a sad sigh

"We understand." Mr. Ramon said as he sheapered the kids away "Come on kids, let's wait for the shield to break."

"But what about Randall?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"Forget it Phoebe." Sulley said as Randall sneered at the monster but just stood there with crossed arms "If he dosn't want to, we're not going to force him."

"Oh don't worry about me," Randall said "Just march toward's death's door like your on your way to a birthday party or something while i go and keep safe like a monster with sence should have." then he turned invisable and slithered away. However, he didn't get very far from a mere twenty five feet away from the gathered croud as he turned around, turned visable and sighed as he looked back at the group and then stared at the monster tooth he still wore around his neck, remembering that Phoebe had done something nobody had ever done for him... stood up for him.

He shook his head and said "I must be out of my mind."


	26. Monsters Vrs Hunters

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Monsters Vrs. Hunters**

In the secutiry control room Mikey was hacking away at the computer with Hardscrabble keeping watch and Don helping him, even though his suction cups did get stuck with the mouse several times. Finally Mike clicked a key and the force field shattered from top to bottom around the university, which freed all the students as they cheered and Brock and Claire, who stood on top of a table as Brock said "Now's the time. Somebody's gotta lead the charge to Monsters Inc!"

"And that someone's you." Claire said as he handed a bull horn to Brock "Now do your thing."

Brock raised the bull horn and said "Now that the force field is down, now is the perfect time to storm the factory where those monster hunters are waiting for us and once we get there we're going to show them that nobody messes with the monsters of MU! Now who's with me?!"

"YEAH!" The Fraternities and Soroties and everyone inbetween cheered as their pot and pan armor shined in the raising sun and their weapons, made of sports equipment, sling shots of stining urchins and mroe, were locked and loaded.

"Then let's go get'em!" Brock shouted as the monsters charged through the entrance of the school and entered random busses.

Claire took the bull horn from Brock and said "And will somebody please bring the humans and that one human boy's wheelchair?" Taylor grabbed Mikey's wheelchair and pushed it just as Hardscrabble and Don returned and Mikey was returned to his seat thanks to the flying monster "Thanks."

As they left the university Phoebe stopped to look around for Randall, she was sure that he must've had a change of heart somehow because she knew he was wearing her necklase for a reason and that reason could be a change of heart yet she didn't see him among the spectators... that or he's just invisable. Either way she didn't have much time to think much of him because Sulley picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulders as he said "Come one Phoebe, let's go join the march!"

"Ok." Phoebe said.

* * *

Back at Monsters Inc Gaston had already locked up the scarers and even Waternoose and Celia, Mike's girlfriend, as the monsters trembled in fear while Gaston chocked his gun and stood before a gang of monster hunters he had gathered from the four courners of his world and he said "And to think everyone back home dared call us fools for beliving in monsters. Now when we bag these creatures and take them home we will have the last laugh."

The monsters just backed up aginst the wall in fear, even the CDA were trembling with fear as the monster hunters loaded their guns and Gaston said "Ready... aim..."

"Hey Jerklules!" Mike cried, which caught the hunters attention as he did a tap dance and sang _"You ain't nothin' to me but a smelly ape man! Ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"_

_"_After him!" Gaston cried as some a trio of monster hunters ran after the green monster, who bowed and said "Thank you and good night! Tip your waitresses!" then he ran off with the hunters behind him down a hallway where PNK were all waiting on twp seperate sides of the hall with a rope between them and when Mike passed over the rope the girls pulled the rope as hard as they could and the monster hunters tripped and fell over while the Roar Omega Roar tackled them and held them down.

Then as another trio of monster hunters prowled the factory they looked around for some monsters to hunt when Don strode by and said "Hey there ladies and gents, how many times have you ever heard the fallowing saying;" He then made a fully face and made funny noises while the hunters chaced him and he ran outside the factory where Brock and a few other students, who were on the roof of the factory, stood with their urchins and dodgeballs and Brock cried "BOMBARDMENT!"

The hunters looked up but they were pelted with stinging urchins that made them puff up and dodgeballs that knocked them clean off their feet.

Another group of hunters looked around for monsters when suddenly Art came out and said "Hey there! Anyone wanna play a game called 'Dogpile the hunters?"

"Huh?" the hunters asked in confusion.

"It goes like this; DOGPILE!" Art shouted before JOX and EEK all jumped from their hiding spots and landed righ ton top of them while Art cried "We win!"

Another hunter looked around for monsters when he saw Squishy, who pretended not to notice him as he cried "I'm going to hide in this nice, safe janitor's closet where there is no way i can possibly escape. I sure hope no monster hunter finds me in here!" then he ducked behind the door and the hunter ran towards the door. He opened it but got a big surprise when a large white skull with firey eyes popped out and he passed out in fear. Squishy emerged behind the skull, which was made out of paper macthe, along with HSS and he smiled at the girls as they gave him a nod.

Terry and Terri were cournered as a monster hunter aimed his gun at them and he said "Any last words before you're history?"

"Yeah, are you allergic to urchins?" Terri asked, which confused the hunter "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, i wouldn't step back for starters if i were you." Terry said.

"No monster tells me what to do." the hunter said "I'm-" he was interupted when he felt someone poking his butt from behind and he yelped as his butt expanded while Claire, who was holding a stining urchin with a pair of long tongs, just shook her head and said "Guess that answer was a yet to allergic reactions." She stung the man behind the left leg and he fell down yelling in pain while Terry said "May we have a turn?"

"Be my guest." Claire said as she handed the tongs to the brothers, who smiled whickedly at the hunter and Terri said "Any last words?"

"Have... Mercy." the hunter pleased before the brothers stab him in the face with the urchin and made his whole head puff up as he cried out while Terry commented "Better looking on him then us."

Then a pair of hunters looked around for monsters when they saw Phoebe and the rest of the humans standing around and one of them asked "What are you doing here?"

"We lost our tour group." Arnold said.

"You're not hiding any monsters are you?" the other hunter asked

"Nope," Carlos said "He's right behind you."

Before the hunters could respond Sulley roared at them and the pair screamed as they all ran around in circles before Tim and Ralphie triped them and they crashed into each other, knocking them out while Sulley grinned and said "And that's why nobody messes with a Sullivain."

"I like Sulley better." Phoebe said with a grin.

* * *

Later, the monsters gathered all the monster hunters they had captured and they forced the hunters to return to the human worlds before Sulley smashed the bulbs above the hunters' doors so that they couldn't be used ever again and he said "Well, that's that."

"Now we can finally go home." Mr. Terese said as he and the other adults crossed over through Phoebe's door.

"We beat 'em!" Brock cried happily before Claire noticed something and tackled him crying "Look out!" just before a gunshot was heard and a bullet wizzed past them, which caused the door to slam shut before the kids could cross over and Mike, who dodged the bullet, accidently hit the power button which shut it off.

"We missed one!" Mike cried as Gaston emerged and tackled Art, forcing him to the ground as he aimed his riffle at the poor monster "Anyone makes a sudden move and i'll blast your head off!"

Art sweat madly as Gaston loaded his riffle and he was about to pull the trigger when suddenly an invisable force attakced him and he fired but missed. The monsters were shocked by seeing something they couldn't see save Art from the monster hunter before the figure was revealed to be none other then Randall, only he not only wore the tooth necklace but a pair of glasses in front of his eyes as Mike, in shock, cried "Randall?!"

"That's Randay pal." Randall said with a grin before he shouted "Quick! Get Gaston's door, it should still be in the door vault! Ride the doors and go!"

"Quick, grab a kid and hitch a ride on a door!" Sulley cried as a few monsters ejected some doors for them to use. Mike and Sulley grabbed a door while they took Phoebe and Ralphie, Art took Tim, Squishy took Wanda, Terry and Terri took Keesha and Arnold and Don took Carlos and Dorothy Ann as they all grabbed a seperate door for them to ride and Phoebe cried "What does Gaston's door look like Randy?"

"It's a smooth brown door that has an animal skull edged on the bottom left side!" Randy called back "You can't miss it! It's the only oversized door there is! Good luck!"

But then Gaston strangled him and tossed him to the ground while he hitched a ride on another departing door and went after the group, determined to hunt down the monsters and destroy them once and for all.


	27. The Door Vault Chase

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Door Vault Chase**

The Monsters and the kids rode the doors down the track as Art cried "So what are we doing again?"

"We have to find Gaston's door," Sulley said "Trick him into going in it then destroy it!"

"What a plan." Mike said "Simple, yet insane!"

They emerged from the tunnel and into the massive door vault where they all gasped at the millions and millions of doors that were moving this way and that from track to track. Then as their doors gained speed the monsters and kids screamed as they turned left and right as if on a roller coaster ride and Sulley cried "Don't look down!"

"AAGGGHHH! I LOOKED DOWN!" Don cried as he shut his eyes tight.

"This is fun!" Wanda cried "Raise your hands in the air!"

"No! Bad idea! Very bad idea!" Squishy cried.

"Look ahead!" Dorothy Ann cried "We're heading for a drop!"

"Oh no!" the OKs cried before they all went down and they screamed at the top of their lungs in fright while the kids screamed breifly powered up the doors they were riding. They screamed until they reached the bottom and Keesha laughed happily as she cried "Again! Let's go again!"

"No no! Not again!" Terry cried as he and his brother's faces turned green "Never again!"

"I think i'm going to be sick!" Terri cried as he tried to hold back his lunch.

"Stop the ride! Stop the ride i wanna get off!" Arnold cried as he covered his eyes with one of his hands.

Then the doors split into diffrent platforms as the monsters all gasped but not as much as Squishy and Wanda, since the door that Gaston was riding on was heading stright for them!"

"He's right behind us!" Squishy cried "What are we gonna do?"

"Try to make me laugh!" Wanda cried "Remember what happened to your house when William laughed? Maybe the same thing will happen here!"

"How can i think of jokes at a time like this!?" Squishy asked in a panic "I can't breathe! I'm hyperventalating! I want my mommy!"

"Will you pull yourself together you wimp!?" Wanda asked before she shoved Squishy's frailing arm right into his mouth without thinking. Squishy stared at Wanda with his mouth full of his arm and once Wanda got a good look at it she burst into gails of laughter, which not only powered up her and Squishy's door but it also powered up all the doors in the vault as the OKs and the kids cheered while Wanda and Squishy opened the door while Gaston only got his face slammed on it when they closed it.

* * *

Squishy and Wanda opened a door and entered a girly pink room where a seven year old girl named Darla Dimple, who was eating popcorn while watching TV and she was completely oblivious to the sudden apperance of a girl and a monster in her room.

"Oh man." Squishy whispered as he started to shake "We're toast."

"Look," Wanda whispered as she pointed to the window where they saw a city Wanda reconized "We're in Hollywood! Where the movie stars are born and discovered."

"If we don't get out of here," Squishy whispered back "It's also going to be known as where a pink monster got hunted down by a hunter!"

As they slinked away to another door Wanda looked over Darla and asked out loud "What'cha watching?"

Darla yelped as the popcorn flew out of her hands but by the time she looked around Squishy and Wanda were already gone. However, Gaston burst in and ran across the room while Darla screamed at his presents but he didn't care. He fallowed Squishy and Wanda down the streets of hollywood before they found another child's door and Squishy and Wanda went through it.

Gaston burst the door open but missed Wanda and Squishy. However, Sulley, Mike, Phoebe and Ralphie emerged from the door next to his and they yelped as they closed the door.

* * *

Sulley and Mike, along with Phoebe and Ralphie emerged in Germany where they were running out of a house towards another house as Ralphie cried "Can we make a quick pitstop to pick up some chocolate?"

"This isn't a tour kid!" Mike cried "Gaston could be right on our tail and we've got to keep one step ahead of him as possible."

"Not even one taste?" Ralphie asked, not noticing Gaston as he loomed over the boy who was too busy with the chocolate stand he found.

"Ralphie!" Phoebe cried as the pulled the boy away from the deserted chocolate stand just before Gaston could grab them. He chased the group across the strees, pushing milkmaids, sheeperds and other people as the monsters and the kids made they're way through the croud and entered the monster world once again. Gaston tried to catch them but lost them again. However Tim and Art opened a door next to him and they screamed as they closed the door and Gaston chased them.

* * *

Art and Tim emerged in France where Tim saw the Effie tower and saw "Wow, when this case is over i wouldn't mind coming back here and take sketches of the Effile tower. Those flowers would make a good present for mom."

"Hurry Tim!" Art cried "Gaston's right behind us!"

The two ran down the street with Gaston behind them, passing a confused mime and a small croud before they ducked into a child's bedroom and entered another door where they lost Gaston but now Gaston was after Don, who happened to have opened a door beside him and he screamed before he closed it.

* * *

Don, Carlos and Dorothy Ann had emerged in Japan where Carlos commented "Whoa! Now we don't have to order take out to get chineese food."

"According to my reserch," Dorothy Ann said as she burried her nose in one of her books "Japan is also known as the land of the rising sun and is quiet popular for it's attractions like the modern hy-tech city which is also Japan's capital city."

"Now's not the time for geogrophy." Don said "Gaston's behind me!" the kids and Don ran down the neon street of Japan as Gaston chased after them but Don was lagging behind as he tried to catch his breath and said "Whoo, i'm too old for this. I'm having a heart attack!"

Carlos and Dorothy Ann knew they had to help Don so they ran towards a pick up truck and just before Gaston could grab Don Carlos unloaded the truck's contence, which are watermellons, all over Gaston and Dorothy Ann rushes back to pull Don out of the way and they managed to escape through another child's door. Gaston missed them but smiled when Terry and Terri open a door next to him and the brothers cried "Sorry!/Wrong door!" together before they closed it.

* * *

Terry, Terri, Keesha and Arnold had emerged in India where Keesha cried "Wow! Look at this place! This travel by door thing could come in handy for school work."

"Not now!" Terry cried "We've gotta hide from Gaston! He's right behind us!"

"I've got an idea." Arnold said.

Gaston emerged from the door and looked around for the group, who were behind him posing as a statue with Keesha sitting on top of Arnold, wearing a long yellow asian dress with Arnold's arms out along with Terry and Terri's arms to make them look like a classic multi-armed asian statue. Gaston didn't notice them as he looked around for them and then left the area as Keesha sighed and said "OK, you can come out now."

Terry and Terri poked their heads out of either side of Keesha and Terri said "Whew, that was too close for comfort."

"Can you get her off me now?" Arnold complained under the dress. Terry and Terri removed Keesha from Arnold's arms and he groaned as Terry said "At least we're safe. But we better keep moving."

"Next time, i get to be the statue head and she gets to be the bottom." Arnold said as they got rid of their dress and they escaped through the door and they swung to another door, opened it and ducked inside. They sighed and Arnold said "Whew, we did it. We're safe."

Then the kids noticed that Terry and Terri's faces had turned pale and their eyes had widen with shock and horror before they turned and realized what they were so spooked out for. They were in an adult's bedroom where dead stuffed animals decorated the entire room. There was a wilderbeast skinned rug, a snake skin throw rug on the red colored bed, a stuffed Giraffe's head over the bed and on the wall were various pictures of Sulley, Mike, Don, Art, Squishy, Terry and Terri, all with either knifes and darts embedded in them, drawn dead or rotten corpses with Gaston standing over them and even as stuffed animals themselves on the table.

"I think we found Gaston's door." Arnold said "But i don't see how we're going to get Gaston to get in here."

"Hello there."

"Unless he fallowed us in there!" Arnold cried as Keesha, Terry and Terri gasped once Gaston entered the door and closed it behind him with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sulley, Mike, Phoebe and the others had reunited on a solid platform and Sulley said "Do we have everyone here?"

"Where's Terry and Terri?" Don asked.

"And Keesha and Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"HELP!"

"Look!" Mike cried as he pointed upwards towards the very door they were looking for, where Terry and Terri and Arnold where screaming for help before Gaston pulled them back in and shut the door "Gaston's got them!"

"We've got to get up there!" Sulley cried "Everybody, grab and door and start climbing!" Sulley grabbed a door and so did the rest of the group as they rode their doors all the way to the hunter's door, hoping that they weren't too late to save Keesha, Arnold, Terry and Terri from Gaston.

* * *

So, what do you think will happen next?


	28. Monsters and Kids vs Gaston

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Monsters and Kids vrs Gaston**

Sulley, Phoebe and the rest of the kids and monsters reached the hunter's door and opened it, going inside they say Keesha and Arnold in a heap and Don helped them up saying "What happened? Where's Terry and Terri?"

"Gaston's going to shoot them!" Keesha cried "We have to stop him!"

"We tried to." Arnold said "But he just pushed us asside and-"

BANG!

The group gasped and the monsters cried "Terry! Terri!"

* * *

Gaston thought he had had Terry and Terri but when he went over to the desk they ducked from to check Terry and Terri popped out and poked Gaston in the eye saying "Missed us!" Then they dashed out of the room and Gaston snarled with red eyes as he chased after the monsters who ran out of the room and right outside the house as fast as they could before their legs tripped over a discarded rake and they fell over to the ground.

Before the two could get up Gaston pinned the two headed monster to the ground and raised his gun over their heads as he said "Any last words?"

"It was a great life with your bro." Terry said to his brother who replied "Same here bro."

They hugged themselves as they braced themselves for the end while Gaston was about to pull the trigger but before he could shoot Carlos, who had ran after them, dived down and bit Gaston's leg which made the hunter scream in pain as he hopped around clutching his leg while Carlos helped Terry and Terri up and said "Come on, let's go!"

"Remind me to hug him like crazy when this is over." Terri told his brother.

"Get back here you-ACK!" Gaston cried before Dorothy Ann used a laser pointer in front of his eyes as she cried "Freeze! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Why you little brat!" Gaston cried as he tried to grab Dorothy Ann but she dodged him and she ran for her life across the backyard before she hopped over a hose with Phoebe and Wanda on either sides of the path and before Gaston could chase after her Wanda and Phoebe pulled the hose and Gaston fell over flat on his face while his gun flew overhead before it landed on the ground where Mike picked it up and held it saying "Well now, looks like the tables have turned. Looks like the hunter has just become the hunted."

Gaston crawled backwards until he hit a birdbath as Mike aimed the gun at his face and said "Go ahead, shoot me. Be a man, or should i say... monster." Mike glared at him and he said "You know Gaston, your half right. I am a monster, but that's just because that's the name of my species. You're a monster becuase you're the worst human i've ever met! And my friends and i are not monsters like you!" With that he slammed the gun on the ground and broke it before he flung the peices away and cried "Run!"

Everyone ran back into the house while Gaston just grinned "Oh, it's not over yet monsters... not over by a long shot."

The group returned to the doors of the house and Ralphie had just opened the door when suddenly an arrow shot across and nearly hit the boy, but it only struck the door instead.

"YIKES!" Ralphie cried "He's coming again!"

Gaston ran forward and Sulley tackled him and the hunter tackled him back as they broke the doors as their battle continued into the house, knocking over furniture and pulling pictures off the wall as Tim cried "We've got to do something! But what?!"

"What's the matter you blue lug?" Gaston asked "You're not going to fight back? What kind of monster are you? Well, i don't care. After i get rid of you, getting rid of your friends, human and monster, will be all too easy!"

At that anger boiled in Sulley as he turned and said "Don't you **DARE **hurt my friends!"

He tackled Gaston back with all his might as he roared and pushed Gaston so hard he ended up in the other room, which was the library, and he ran after the hunter before he grabbed Gaston and hoisted him high above him. Before either of them can do anything the floor beneith Sulley gave way and he nearly fell through a large hole while he dropped Gaston to grab the edges of the floor.

"Haha! Good thing this old house can't take anyone as large as you." Gaston said then he stomped on Sulley's right hand, making the monster let go as the monster hung on by one arm and said "Looks like you're time is up monster, but don't worry, i'll take good care of your friends. They'll make such fine trophies in my hunting gallery, everyone's going to pratically want their own monster trophies in their living room."

"No!" Sulley cried.

Suddenly Terry and Teri tackled him and wrestled him before Don, Squishy, Art and Mike join in on the wrestling and the kids, who were dragging a strong peice of chain into the room, rushed in to save Sulley as Carlos grabbed him a chain and he said "Grab on Sulley"

As Sulley pulled himself up the monsters had beaten Gaston to a pulp as Sulley grabbed Gaston by his shirt collar and the OKs snarled at him while Sulley commented "They're not scared of you anymore."

"ROAR!" Mike, Terry, Terri, Don, Art and Squishy roared at the hunter with smiled on their faces.

"Looks like you're out of a job." Sulley said with a grin.

"And you've just ran out of luck!" Gaston cried as he tore his shirt to get free from Sulley before he pulled out a knife and was about to stab the monster when suddenly Keesha tackled him, then Dorothy Ann, Wanda, Tim, Ralphie, Phoebe, Arnold, and then Carlos as they all punched, bit and pulled Gaston everywhere until the hunter stumbled backwards and they all tumbled down the hole.

"KIDS!" The monsters cried in horror. The looked over the edge of the dark hole and Don shouted "Kids! Kids! Kids!" but all he got was an echo of his own voice

"You don't think... they're all gone... are they?" Art asked worryingly.

"As if you can get rid of us that easily!" Dorohy ann's voice shouted from the hole.

"Oh no!" Squishy cried as he hugged Mike "They're ghosts have returned from beyond the grave to haunt us!"

"Not even close you weasly whimp!" Wanda's voice cried.

The monsters looked down the hole as Mike grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, revealing the kids who were hanging on to Tim like a human chain from Ralphie down to Phoebe as Arnold, who was in the middle, cried "I hate to nag but there's no elevator down here."

The monsters cheered and Sulley pulled the kids back upwards and then hugged all of them in a super monster hug as he cried "I'm so glad all of you are safe. Don't you ever, ever do anything like that again."

* * *

Later, the monsters and the kids returned to the monster world and Sulley smashed the lightbulb above the door before he turned to the OKs and said "Care to do the honors Oozmas?"

"With pleasure." Squishy said before he, Mike, Terry, Terri and Don took hold of the door and shoved it over the edge and it tumbled down before it smashed into a million peices on the floor.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Gaston anymore." Dorothy Ann said "You guys must feel proud of yourselves, taking care of a monster hunter like that."

"Big deal," Mike said with a smile "We took down _three _monster hunters before you guys entered our world."

"Can we go home now?" Keesha asked "I'm ready to retire to my bed."

"Sure thing kids," Don said "Just grab a door and hang on!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Arnold groaned.


	29. Confronting Waternoose

**Chapter thirty: Confronting Waternoose**

Sulley and his friends helped the kids climb back up towards Phoebe's door and Sulley said "Ok everybody, it's tome to go home."

"But what about Mikey? And Eva and William?" Phoebe asked, which made the kids gasp in shock "We left them behind!"

"Don't worry, We'll go back for them." Sulley said before he opened the door and the monsters and kids where shocked to realize that there was no room in sight, nothing but doors.

"The power's out!" Terry cried in alarm when he saw the bulb above the door "Quick, somebody make the kids laugh again!"

"With what?" Terri asked "There's barely enough room to make a funny dance."

"Then tell them a joke." Mike said "Anybody got a funny joke? Anyone at all?"

"I got one," Dorothy Ann said "Why did George Washington chop down the cherry tree? Because he was stumped!"

The kids laughed at the joke, while the monsters were confused by who George Washington was, and they powered up the doors again and the kids piled into Phoebe's room until Phoebe was left and Ralphie said "We had some adventure in the monster world didnt we?"

"Yeah, i can't wait to come back again." Tim said "By the way, i drew this for you guys." Tim handed the monsters a sketch of the OKs together and Don folded it and placed it in his pocket as Art said "Yeah, we can't wait to play with you again."

Phoebe was about to enter the door when suddenly the door slammed shut and the door moved down a track as the OKs hung on and she gasped "Oh no! Not again!"

"What's happening?" Mike asked as they sailed down the track.

* * *

Back at a station Waternoose had called a return to Phoebe's door and he turned to a group of CDA and said "When the door lands in this station, cut the power. You will have the humans and the criminals responsable for this whole mess."

As the door entered the scare floor Mike peeked over and he cried "Great, a welcoming commety. What are we going to do?"

"Beg for mercy?" Squishy asked sheepishly.

The door landed on the station and the monsters cut the power as they stared at the door before one of the CDA agents said "This is the CDA, Come out slowly with the children in plain sight."

"We don't have them any more," Don cried from behind the door "We already sent them home... save for one."

"Then come out with the one." the CDA agent said.

Suddenly they heard a whistling and then Mikey rolled across the floor in front of the door with Eva, William and Claire who said "They're not the only ones with humans, here are the other humans. But before anyone takes us away, i have only one thing to say." She removed a sock from Eva's foot and said "Catch!" the sock landed on an agent and as the other agents tackled him Claire ran off with Mikey, Eva and William while the agents chased after her along with Waternoose.

"That was lucky." Mike sighed as Sulley got Phoebe's door free from the station and whispered to his friends "Come on, let's go!"

"Don't let them get away!" Waternoose cried before he heard someone knocking over some cans and turned to see Sulley, Mike, Phoebe and the rest of the OKs running off with the door in the opposet direction "Wait!" the crab monster called "They have the child!" he groaned angrily and ran after them himself.

The Oks made a mad dash across sharp turns across the hall as Sulley scooped up Phoebe and continued to run off with his friends as Waternoose cried "Sullivain! Wazoaski! Give me that child!"

Then they broke into the training room and Sulley used a peice of pipe to block the door and tied it shut while Waternoose tried to break the door. Sulley plugged Phoebe's door into the station as fast as he could while Squishy cried "Hurry Sulley! He's coming in!"

"And boy does he look mad!" Terri said as he clung to his brother.

Sulley pressed a button on the station controls and rushed his friends in and Terry grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into the room saying "Come on Phoebe!"

"Don't go into that room!" Waternoose cried.

Sulley just slamed the door shut behind them and Waternoose roared and banged the doors as hard as he could.

* * *

Sulley took several breaths with his friends as he turned to the bed saying "I think we stopped him Phoebe, you're safe now." however, when he turned Waternoose was at the doorway and he closed the door as he said "This has gone on far enough James."

"She's home now, just leave her alone!" Sulley said.

"I can't do that," Waternoose said "She's seen too much, all of you have."

"But this dosn't have to be this way!" Squishy cried.

"I have no choice, times have changed." Waternoose said "Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore. Besides, she has what i lost to her long ago."

"What are you talking about?" Art asked

"That tooth," Waternoose said "The one that gave her the name of the Tooth Snatcher, the very same tooth that once belonged to not only the best scarer ever but my best friend. He had to quit because of her and if i had to betray my own kind just by allowing a monster hunter to run around as a destraction just to get the Tooth Snatcher, then so be it."

"You mean, _you_ actually _allowed_ Randall to let a hunter prowl around Monsteropolis?!" Don cried in shock "Are you mad?!"

"Yes, but i didn't expect for you to get mixed up in this human invasion mess." Waternoose siad "Randall was suppose to bring only the little girl, not an army of humans! But now that i have her, i'll be glad to take her and the tooth and be on my way."

"Take her?" Terry asked "You mean... kidnap her?! You can't!"

"I must!" Waternoose cried "Can't you see? If we can extract screams from the children then we wouldn't have to bother going into their world anymore and the energy crisis will be solved! Just give the Tooth Snatcher to me and-"

"Her name's Phoebe you beast!" Terri cried angrilly before he tossed a clock at Waternoose's head, which made the monster angry and shout "I don't care what the Tooth Snatcher's real name is; just give her to me!"

"No!" Mike cried as he stood over the bed with the rest of his friends "You're going to have to get by us first!"

"With pleasure." Waternoose said before he whacked the OKs away and lunged for the bed, grabbing what he thought was Phoebe before he yanked it up and saw an automatic boy saying "Good night mom... good night dad..." which confused the crab monster.

Suddenly the walls opened up and the OKs and Waternoose saw not only the CDA but all the students, Frats and Sorotities gathered around while Claire and Brock stood behind the controls with Mikey, Eva and Willaim.

"Well, i don't know about you fellas," Brock said "But that dude's got serious issues going on in his noggin as we say down at MU."

"But-but, how... how did?" Waternoose asked, as bewildered as ever as the OKs got up and brushed themselves off.

"How about we watch the highlight of the show again?" Claire said as she replayed the recorded tape, replaying Waternoose's confession over and over again before the CDA cournered Waternoose and arrested him.

As they dragged Waternoose away the monster cried "Get your hands off me! I hope your happy now! Because of you Monsters Inc will have to shut down! Where will we get our screams now? Monsters Incorperated is dead because of-" before he could finish a dart was fired at his chin and he passed out, which made it a bit easier to handle the crab monster for the CDA.

"Ok, who did that?" Sulley asked.

The monsters pointed to Squishy, who held a small dart gun and he dropped it as he cried "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was loaded!"

Phoebe emerged from the bottom of the bed where she had been hiding the whole time and gave Squishy a hug saying "You guys were amazing! You're all the greatest monsters i've ever met."

"Flaterer." Art said as he blushed.

"Excuse me," a CDA agent said "Number One wants to talk to you alone in private. And take the girl along with you."

The CDAs gathered around the OKs and Phoebe and rushed them out of the training room where they were about to meet the leader of the CDA and the other monsters had to wait in the training room while Claire turned on Phoebe's door and turned to Mikey saying "You guys better get going or they're probably have a cow with you too."

Mikey nodded and he, Eva and William went through Phoebe's door, courious and worried about what was about to happen to Phoebe and the OKs.

* * *

Well now, What do you think will happen next?


	30. Phoebe goes home

**Chapter thirty one: Phoebe goes home**

The CDA led the group of six monsters and one little girl into a empty room where they parted to allow thier leader, they called Number one, come into the room, which was a slug like monster with white hair that stuck out above her head, brown glasses with beads, and wore a yellow vest like suit like the rest of the CDA.

"Hello boys." she said to Sulley and Mike.

"Roz?" the monters asked in surprise.

"You know her?" Don asked the boys.

"She always does paperwork from behind her desk," Mike said "But this... this is... unbelivable!"

"I'll tell you what's unbelivable Mr. Wazowski." Roz said "Two and a half years of undercover work were almost waisted when you got trapped in the human world, then housed humans in your own home. Of course, without your help, we would still have that Monster hunter to worry about and we never would have known that Waternoose was planning to abduct children for their scream energy."

Phoebe sheepishly stepped forward and said "Does this mean my friends are in trouble? Please don't punish them because of me, if anything you should punish me for coming here."

"On the contrary," Roz said "They should be hailed as heroes since they destroyed the monster hunter's door and overpowered him themselves."

"And what happened to Randy?" Phoebe asked "Is he alright?"

"Well, Gaston did do a number on him," Roz said "But he is recovering in the infirmery. Once you pay a visit from him i want the girl returned to her door and then i'll get a door shredder to-"

"What?" Art asked "You mean... you can't mean..."

"We'll never see Phoebe ever again?" Terry asked, finishing for Art as tears formed in Terri's eye "But... but she's our little sister! You can't do this to us! She's importent to us!"

"And she and the other humans helped us escape from the monster hunter's trap when he turned MU's serurity agenst us, helped us defeat the monster hunters, including Gaston and everything!" Mike cried "You can't forbid us from seeing each other again!"

Roz just stared at him with an unchanged face and said "I'll give you ten minutes each."

The Oks and Phoebe sighed sadly, knowing that there was no way they were going to change her mind.

* * *

The OKs and Phoebe walked into the Infirmery where they saw Randall with a blue arm cast over his lower Left arm, a brown cast on his upper right arm and a white bandage wrapped around his neck. He wore his glasses and the tooth necklace as he read a magazine and Phoebe said "Randy?"

Randall, now called Randy again, looked up and smiled, which was the first time Sulley and Mike had ever seen him do in a long time, and said "So, how did it go? Did they punish you for all this mess?"

"No, but we do have to say goodbye to Phoebe." Squishy said sadly "How are you doing?"

"Well, i broke two arms and my neck's not crippled for life... so i'm guess i'm ok." Randy said "Well, you might have gotten off easy but me... let's just say i've got things to mend like making up for that whole Monster Hunter incident thing... the good news about this is that they're cutting my sentance in half since i rescued you guys from the hunter."

"That's good news." Art said "Right?"

"Yeah," Randy said "And when i'm done i'll join you guys back at the factory and we can start over as friends. That is... if a certin green one-eyed monster will have me."

Mike grinned a little and said "Well... maybe."

"By the way," Randy said as he removed the tooth necklace and gave it to Phoebe saying "You dropped this... Sorry about slamming you into the wall like that. I wasn't really me."

"Thank you Randy." Phoebe said as she put her necklace back around her neck "You're such a sweetheart." she kissed his cheek and Randy blushed before he turned invisable saying "Nothing happened. Nobody saw that, right?"

The OKs just laughed as Phoebe hugged the invisable form of their former acrh enemy.

* * *

Finally the Oks gathered around Phoebe's door as Sulley pressed a button and turned it on. The light above the door turned red and Phoebe opened the door, revealing her bedroom which was now dark and quiet and had both her mother and father in her bed as she giggled softly and said "Well, i guess i must be going before they fall out of bed."

She turned to her friends but she sadly sighed as she said "So... this is it? We're... never going to see each other again?"

"Yeah," Sulley said "So this is good bye... but... nothing will change the fact that you're our Oozma Kappa sister and nothing will ever change between us."

Tearfully Phoebe hugged and kissed Sulley, then Terry and Terri, then Don, Squishy, Art and finally Squishy as they all exchanged tearful goodbyes and Phoebe walked through the door and closed the door sadly before two CDA agents picked up the door and put it through a machine called the door shredder where it tore Phoebe's door to shreds and soon nothing was left but the doorknobs and peices of door.

"None of this ever happened." Roz told the OKs "And i don't ever want to see any paperwork about this."

The OKs sighed sadly as they scooped up the peices behind the CDA's back and Sulley held a big peice of the door in his claws, not knowing what to do and already missing Phoebe terribly.

* * *

Later the OKs stood in front of the MU monsters as their removed their homemade armor and Taylor asked "Are the humans back home? All of them?"

"Yeah," Terry said sadly "Even Phoebe... who we're never going to see ever again."

The OKs sadly walked away as Mike tried to cheer up his team "Oh come on you guys, we got Phoebe and her friends and family home! Sure we kinda flushed Monsters Inc down the toliet and they will probably an angry mob that will come after us when there's no more power... but on the bright side, we had lots of laughs."

It was then that the OKs stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged smiled as they said "Laughs!" happily. Now they now what they had to do in order to save their city from the energy crisis!


	31. Brothers and Sister Reunited

**Chapter Thirty Two: Brothers and Sister Reunited**

_Several days later..._

In the bedroom of a rich girl named Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) everything was still and quiet as the teenaged girl slept soundly. Suddenly the closet door creeked open and a skinny figure emerged from the closet and Daphne opened her eyes to see someone emerging from her closet. Then the figure's legs turned into tenticles, it sprouted two more pairs of arms before a one eyed head with alone horn shined in the moonlight and then another head came out and right before she could scream...

"Welcome to the Terry and Terri magic show!" the monsters cheered happily as they placed a small sign on a stick nearby which read 'Terry and Terri Magic Show' and they smiled while Daphne turned on her bed side lamp and sat there in shock and confusion.

"Ok, and now, tonight's special act; the act of misderection." Terry said as he took out their cards and as he did a couple of magic tricks Terri took out a rubber chicken and swung it around before he tapped his brother's shoulder and as his brother was distracted Terri used one of his arms to snatch the cards while his other swapped them with the chicken and when the switch was done Terry hit himself in the face with the chicken and Terri toyed with the cards happily with a grin before he perposely let them hit his face.

Daphne laughed at the funny sight and the brothers picked up their things and Terry said "Thanks alot, you've been a great crowd. Tip your waitresses!"

Terry and Terri left the room as Daphne continued to laugh and the monsters smiled at their laugh can, which was twice as big as the scream can, filled all the way to the top.

"Yes!" the brothers cried as they high hived each other.

"Great job you guys," Sulley said as he walked up towards the brothers on the newly named Laugh/Scare floor as the new Prisident of Monsters Inc, which was back and better then it ever was before "You really knocked 'em dead."

"Not bad huh?" Terri asked "And they said we wouldn't make it in this buisness? I wonder how the other OKs are doing?"

Art emerged from the bedroom of a boy named Gloyd Orangeboar (Disney's Wreck it Ralph) and he said "Nice dancing for you crazy kid! Have my agent call your agent!" he closed the door as the laugh canister filled up to the top and he said "Yes!"

Squishy emerged from the door belonging to a boy named Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) and as he closed the door and watched his canister fill up he cheered "I've never felt so alive! He think's i'm funny and i love being funny!"

"And that's all i got for tonight," Don said as he left the room of a girl named Blythe Baxter (Littlest Petshop 2012) with a bag of hilarious curios and oddities "But this won't be the last time you'll ever hear from me, this i promise you. See you next time." he closed the door and watched his canister fill up and he chuckled "Yep, i've still got it."

It was then that Hardscrabble payed a visit to the floor and he landed next to Sulley and Mike, who had left his latest quoita to join his friend, and she said "Mr. Sillivain, Mr. Wazowski, i must say, you've come a long way from the freshmen that got thrown out of Monsters University to this. I must admit, i've never would have expected this, a floor where you collect both screams and laughter at the same time. And from humans of all diffrent ages."

"Yeah, well." Sulley said "We only scare the bad kids like bullies and snobs and stuff like that."

"Plus, with the way we're making energy with all the humans adults and kids and teenagers, we won't have to probably work again for..." Mike paused as he counted and said "Proably four to six months give or take. Energy problem solved!"

"And i can't wait to see you two do well in the future." Hardscrabble said before she handed Mike a familier Keycard and said "You know, i had always suspected that there was something special and strange about that girl Phoebe, even before i learned she was a monster. But to test her i had to make sure either or not she was a human or a monster."

"So you put her and her class in the scare games just to test them?" Mike asked which surprised him and Sulley.

"Yes," The dean said "And i must say, compaired to Waternoose, there was more monster in that child then human. I don't suppose you had something to do with that perchance do you?"

Sulley and Mike traded sad looks at the mention of Phoebe and Mike said sadly "Well... monster or human, Phoebe's home but she'll never come back. Her door's gone and... she can't come back."

"Yes," Hardscrabble said "But nothing can stay gone or lost forever. And i have a feeling that she won't remain that way forever."

Before Mike and Sulley could ask what she was talking about Hardscrabble flew off and out of sight while Mike and Sulley exchanged looks before Mike curoiusly walked towards the station and swiped the card. At first nothing happened but then the door vault opened up and, much to Sulley and Mike's shock and surprise, out came Phoebe's door, a brand new version of the old closet door they had lost to the shredder and as it came into the station Squishy, Terry, Terri, Don and Art saw the door and they dropped everything when they saw it.

The door came to a rest at the station and the red bulb shined bright as the OKs stared at the door while Terry cried "What? H-How? W-When? Is that really..."

"It's... It's Phoebe's door!" Terri cried happily "But i thought it was suppose to be... i mean, we have the origenal peices... so how... and it's... it's..."

"Got a note attached." Don finished, pulling a taped peice of paper from the door and read it out loud "Dear Oozmas, In honor of your valiant triumpt over the monster hunter all the Students of MU are proud to give you this newly created door as a token of our thanks and for you to know that we owe you our lives. Human and monster alike. Claire Wheeler. P.S. Brock and i are getting married in a week and you're invited."

The OKs felt as if they were seeing a dream come true before them as they stared at the door and then at each other.

* * *

After they moved the door to a quieter place in the training room Squishy asked "I'm so excited! But will she remember us?"

"Do you think we should've groomed up first?" Art asked.

"Come on you guys, just relax and fallow our lead." Mike said as he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned the knob. He opened the door and they all walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Phoebe, who was in her nightdress and holding her pony plushie, was still asleep when she heard the door close and she slowly got up and yawned before she saw a familier sight and she happily cried "Guys?"

"Hey Phoebe," Sulley said with a warm smile while the rest of the OKs felt like they were about to burt into tears "We're back."

Phoebe giggled as she hopped out of her bed and landed in Sulley's arms so she could give him a hug and then the rest of the OKs hugged her tightly as they laughed together happily while some cried tears of joy. The Seven Oozma Kappa brothers were finally reunited with their little Oozma Kappa Sister at last.


	32. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**Ten years later...**

Ten years have came and gone since that eventful adventure and everything in Monstropolis was pratically normal, save for the small change that instead of just screams they're using giggles to power everything. On a bus heading for Monsters University monsters were going about on thier way while only a few of them were heading for the school.

After what felt like hours the bus final came to a stop at the college and the driver said "Monsters University, Anybody getting off?"

"That would be me." Said a female voice as she picked up her suitcases and walked her way out of the bus, careful not to trip over tails or hit anyone with her bags, including the large purple-ish pink backpack she had on her back. She walked right out of the bus and placed her bags down at the entrance of the college and we turn the camera to see her full form, which was not a monster at all but an eighteen year old _human _girl with a familier look in her face and hair, which had a worn green and white cap on her head and wore a familier monster tooth necklace around her neck.

_"Bet you can't guess who that is." _a voice asked us as the human girl rubbed her tooth necklace for good luck before she walked towards the college and gets her photo taken before she is given an ID card with her name 'Phoebe Terese' on it "_Yep, it's me! After our adventures in the human and monster world i've decided to do what no other human has done before. Enroll in a Monsters college! Since i'm the first human to pratically enroll in the college everyone pratically made a big deal out of it, but they no longer fear me which was good."_

Phoebe walked past some monsters as they all traded fansinated by her and her adventures when she was only eight years old. She was about to walk off when she heard someone cry out "Phoebe!"

Phoebe turned to see her entire class running towards her with smiled on the faces, Dorothy Ann, Carlos, Arnold, Ralphie, Keesha, Wanda and Tim flashed their own ID cards and Dorothy Ann said "Are you looking forward to college life in MU?"

"More then ever." Phoebe said.

_"Me and all my friends were accepted into Monsters university and we were all very happy to be appart of the monster school, making history as the first humans to ever study and live at MU. And we love it."_

Later the kids were reclinging on the grass after their classes were over and Phoebe asked "So, which frat and soroties are we in?"

"Don't know." Carlos said "But we did bring our envalopes that said which teams we're in so we can compeate in the Laugh 'N Scare games. Let's see who's going where."

The kids opened up their envelopes and Wanda was the first to exclaim the news "I've been accepted into Eta Hiss hiss!

"I've got Jaws Thata Chi!" Carlos exclaimed

"I'm in PNK! Keesha cried happily.

"Me too!" Dorothy Ann and Phoebe cried happily

"I've got... Roar Omega Roar!" Ralphie cried.

"I'm with the OKs!" Tim cried

"And i'm with... Omega Howl?" Arnold asked "Never heard of them before."

"Well, i'm sure we'll do our best either way." Phoebe said "Because today is the start of our new lives as College students and then we can have jobs as scarers or laugh collectors. Depending on how things go."

"And do you know what tonight is?" Ralphie asked "PARTY TIME!"

* * *

We cut to nighttime and right in the middle of a party as the human kids and their parents got together and celebrated along with their parents, siblings, new teammates and even Sulley, Mike, Celia, Don, Squishy, Art, Terri and Terry and the rest of the MU monster crew partied on to celebrate the kids' first college night and the rest of their lives.

_"So far, our college life is going peacefully and as fun as we'd hope it be. Sulley, Mike, Terry, Terri, Don and Squishy still work at Monsters Inc and they are happy being laugh and scream collectors."_

Mike was drinking punch when he turned to face Celia and she dipped him as she and her snakes kissed him before they were interupted by two small versions of themselves, their children which were made of a boy like Mike only he had purple skin like his mother and a girl like Celia only she had green skin like her father, running around their feet.

_"Mike married his girlfriend Celia and they've got children of their own to care for and raise as their own. They're named Danny and Jenny, it would've been confusing of they would've been called Mike Jr. and Celia Jr."_

Don and Mrs. Squibbles, now Mrs. Carlton, were on the dance floor and they were all happy as they danced while several mini versions of themselves clamored around Squishy, thier big brother, as he tried to hold up a peice fo cake away from his little siblings.

_"Don and Mrs. Carlton are having a wonderful marrage together and Squishy kinda got over the fact of how weird it was to have a frat brother marry his mother, he's too busy trying to handle his new siblings Amos, Renee, Daniel, Jess and Max."_

Phoebe and her friends continued to dance with the monsters as they all continued to party. Just then an invisable force lifted up Arnold's glasses from his face as he yelped and lepted into Keesha's arms before the force revealed himself to be Randy and he gave back the glasses as he said "Sorry about that pal, i couldn't help myself. No hard feelings."

_"Randy is doing ok too, now that he's back from rehab he's helping Sulley and Mike on the Laugh and Scare floor to collect screams from bad kids and he's pretty good at it. I guess he and Mike got their friendship back on track and now everyone friends again. He's more friendlier then he was before and i can't help but feel happy for him. Plus he looked nice in his glasses."_

Phoebe continued to dance with her friends before she stopped and walked outside to see the moon outside. She looked up at the night sky and remembered seeing such a calm night on the night she first met the monsters and the night before she went into the monster world. She was amazed by how far she had come and she was amazed that someone like her could even be here in a college for monsters and smiled, dreaming of what would await her and her friends in the future as fellow scream and laugh collectors.

"Hey Phoebe! Are you still gonna party? We're going to play twister!" Sulley said as he came out to check on Phoebe.

"Sure, here i come!" Phoebe said happily.

**THE END!**


End file.
